It Was Meant to Be
by BloodRed13
Summary: AU Gohanna is not your average girl, she's the first saiyan human hybrid ever born and a fierce warrior. She's into many of the same things other girls like, boys, shopping, boys at least she was until she meets Videl who's not quiet the tomboy everyone says she is.
1. At least it's looking up

**AN: **So you're probably wonder why this story went from eleven chapters to one. The answer to that question is pretty simple. While I was re-reading my story to gain some inspiration I realized just how much I've grown as a writer. Unfortunately I've grown so much that I cannot continue to keep the first few chapters of this story. My characters were underdeveloped, the writing was in mixed tense, the story was more tell and not enough show. In a nutshell, I could no longer stand the work I'd originally put out there some five years ago.

So here's the deal I've decided to go back and edit each chapter. This should create more cohesion between characters and settings. It should also flow better. The good news is I've already edited a good number of the chapters so I'll be posting at least once a week until we make it to the new chapter (which is almost ready by the way). The bad news is that I will not post the new chapter no matter when it is finished until I have completed all edits to previous chapters and unfortunately it actually takes longer to edit and re-write than to just write something new.

I want everyone to know that the plot has not changed, the story is still the same so you don't have to read these edited chapters however I have put months into this re-write. I believe with my entire being that this new presentation is several steps beyond what I originally posted so if you like the old stuff, you'll love the new stuff. Hope you enjoy. (PS I have not changed the previous author's notes, just added this new one on top.)

(PPS Happy Birthday twin)

* * *

**AN:** Ok this story is an AU where Gohan is a girl Gohanna, I know not very original but can you really blame me, I didn't want to change his name too much because his name does have meaning. He was named after Goku's adopted grandfather so I thought the name was important enough not to change that much. So in a nutshell, I came up with this idea because its summer and I have nothing to do but think about all the fanfiction I've read and I was thinking that whenever Gohan is turned into a girl she always ends up with someone different whether it's Piccolo, or Vegeta, it's always someone other than Videl and I personally think that their relationship is more that just because he's the guy and she's the girl in their romance, I think they're soulmates or something like that and should always end up together even when Gohan is a girl so here it is. Gohanna is the girl version of Gohan and everything that has happened up to entering high school had happened only with Gohanna being a girl this time, girls can be super saiyans although many people will disagree with this, it's not a fact it is just something I added so that the story flows well. Both Gohanna and Videl are interested in guys, they like them they think they're cute, but when they meet in high school there is something about the other one that they can't say no to; it is something that drives them together that ignores gender, and as Vegeta will eventually tell us, it's a saiyan thing.

**P.S.** I don't own Dragonball Z or any the characters, but I do claim the right to make up my own Dragonball Z related words like capsulade a thurst quenching beverage.

**P.P.S. **If you don't like the idea of two girls getting together and having a grand old time either pretend Gohanna is really Gohan, this will become really hard in the future, but not for this first chapter, or don't read it I really don't care what you think of it you close minded individual, I have gay friends and it's people like you that make their lives hard.

* * *

**It Was Meant to Be**

Chapter 1: At least it's looking up

The sun was just over the horizon, yellow beams of light burning across the sky reflecting off the cloud filled heavens. It was like any other day, as the sun rose to shine down on the lone figure flashing in and out of existence, moving through complex forms, fighting an imaginary opponent so fiercely that there was no doubt who would have won the match had the opponent been solid flesh and bone. And just like any other day, the girl moving fluidly below had been up for hours, training nonstop because without these early morning training sessions, she would never find time to train. Not with an overbearing mother who hated the very thought of any of her children training to be fighters, to protect the world they lived in just like their father had. He was a man that had died to protect his home and family. No, her mother would never allow her only daughter to train in order to protect what her husband had left behind.

So the morning hours were spent training, and she, like any other day, would get up far before the sun had a chance to reach this side of the world and train. While moving fiercely across her favorite clearing Gohanna couldn't stop her mind from wondering, dreading the inevitable. She was finally being forced to go to school, high school. Even though she had a genus level I.Q. and was already studying subjects that would be learned at a doctorate level her mother thought it was absolutely necessary for her to go to high school and meet kids her own age. She was to make friends and learn to socialize and her mother's not so hidden hope was that Gohanna would meet the man of her dreams, marry him and have lots of grandchildren for her mother to coddle.

So instead of being able to train until eight o'clock Gohanna was going to have to stop at about five thirty so she had time to shower, dress and eat before six o'clock at which point she would have to ride on the flying nimbus for a half hour before getting to school with enough time to find her classes and grab her schedule. It was wishful thinking at best because she was fully aware that it would take her that half hour alone to shower. She had never perfected the art of a quick shower, not with her long, dark hair that needed a strict regimen of wash and conditioner, and especially not when a shower always felt so good after a grueling workout. So in reality it would take her an hour to get out of the house tucked away in the 439 mountain area, but school didn't start until seven thirty so she assumed she would still have plenty of time to get there and find her classes without being late on her first day.

After her morning exercises Gohanna came in to shower and get ready for her long day. As predicted her shower took exactly a half hour to finish. It was a good thing that her mother had a tendency to pick out Gahanna's outfits beforehand or Gohanna would be stuck in front of the full length mirror for another half hour trying to find something to wear to school. Instead she was able to pick up the knee length khaki skirt, the long sleeved white shirt and a red vest and put it on with little fuss. Gohanna wasn't sure if this was the most fashionable outfit having lived in the mountains her entire life but it didn't look too bad so she trusted her mother's taste in clothing. She definitely would not be taking any clothing tips from Bulma, and Eighteen was really more of a shopaholic than a fashionista so her mother's fashion sense would have to do.

Shaking the thought of high fashion from her head, Gohanna finished tying her black hair back into a low ponytail before leaving her room to join her tired little brother at the table for breakfast. It was obvious that her mother had made Goten get up early so he could incoherently say goodbye to her before she left for school. Despite the fact that he could barely lift his head from the table he still managed to consume his fair share of the food, messily eating less than his normal fill which was still less than what she was hastily able to inhale before she absolutely had to leave. So finishing off her plate she got up from the table and kissed her mother and little brother goodbye before grabbing her messenger bag and calling for nimbus to take her to school. It was almost six thirty already so if she wanted to have any time to find her classes she couldn't waste any more time at home.

The ride on nimbus was just like every other time she had ridden on the cloud, wonderful and serene. The nimbus cloud flew high amongst the other clouds, the light condensation nipping at her exposed skin causing her to power up a little in order to combat the slight dampness. Despite that little nuisance she enjoyed gazing upon the trees, lakes, and little towns as they passed by far below. It was a beautiful sight and a wonderful feeling flying high in the sky and she smiled wide as she thought of how much better it was to fly under her own power. It was freeing, exhilarating. But there was no way she'd be able to fly to school, especially not when it resided in the middle of one of the largest cities in the world. No, she just couldn't risk one of her classmates seeing her. They'd think she was a freak or worse a monster. Nope, she'd just have to continue riding the nimbus cloud. It wasn't as if she minded riding the cloud anyway. It was fun and relaxing even if it wasn't very fast.

Reaching the edge of the newly named Satan City, Gohanna hopped off of the flying nimbus. It wasn't as if she could just land in the city on a cloud. People would go crazy. Glancing at her watch she noticed it was almost seven giving her just enough time to get to Orange Star High School, the best school in the world, without being late. Walking through the city towards her new school, she was ripped from her thoughts at the sound of gunfire and panicked voices. Rounding the corner she saw the cause of the commotion, five or six guys wearing ski masks holding guns and shooting at the three police cars, their officers hiding behind them. It was a robbery in progress. Running into the nearest alley without pause, Gohanna yanked off the band holding her hair together and quickly powered up to Super Saiyan hoping that the gold hair and green eyes would change her appearance just enough to not be recognized. With a quick glance at her attire, Gohanna paused at the bright orange button that announced to the world her status as an Orange Star High School student. Thinking quickly Gohanna hurried out of her vest that had her Orange Star button attached to it, dropped her messenger bag and ran out of the alley. As she raced back to the disturbance she could only hope that no one would travel down her alleyway.

Rushing back to the scene of the conflict Gohanna flashed to the middle of the robbery, standing to face the robbers as she called out to them, "Give up now and I promise you won't be harmed." She had to try even if she knew what their answers would be.

"Go to hell girlie before one of my men decide to shoot you," yelled the apparent leader.

"Please leave quickly, we don't want you to get hurt," yelled one of the police officers.

Ignoring both Gohanna started in on the robbers, first taking out the leader with a well place tap to the back of the head, then the other four men on the street in quick succession with nothing stronger than taps or flicks. It wasn't as if she wanted to kill any one after all. After taking out those five guys Gohanna suddenly became aware of the sixth guy waiting in the car as he sped away trying to escape the crime scene.

"I don't have time for this," she muttered as she jumped backwards, landing in front of the car. She stopped its forward motion with a well-placed foot lift. She sighed. She really wasn't wearing the right cloths for this. 'I hope no one saw under my skirt,' she thought as she quickly bypassed the police officers with their mouths still hanging open, flying upwards so they wouldn't see her going into the side alley to collect her things. Donning her vest and retying her hair Gohanna hurried out of the alley only to nearly collide with a short girl. Her black hair separated into pigtails.

"Watch where you're going next time," the girl said as she rushed around Gohanna without a second look.

'She was kind of rude,' thought Gohanna as she checked her watch, 'dammit it's seven twenty five, just enough time for me to be late for school.' As Gohanna turned towards her new school, the girl she'd nearly collided into yelled back at her.

"Hey, you!"

"Me?" Gohanna pointed to herself in question.

"Yeah you, is there any one else around," but before Gohanna could point out almost a dozen people around them the girl continued. "What happened here?"

"I don't know, I wasn't watching," Gohanna said as she tried not to look the girl in the eyes, she was a terrible liar.

"No, I guess you wouldn't be watching," the girl replied, her eyes quickly moving up and down Gohanna's body before she turned back around and headed straight for the police cars. Gohanna didn't even get a chance to ask her what she meant by that remark.

"Forget kind of, she was really rude," Gohanna murmured with a sigh as she turned around and started off towards Orange Star High School again. Looking back at her watch she sighed again. At this rate she was never going to make it to school anywhere close to on time. Quickly looking around, Gohanna made sure no one was paying her any attention before she began to run, moving fast enough so that she was just a blur to the normal human eye. 'I'm so late. When mother finds out she is so going to kill me,' Gohanna thought as she raced towards the school. The day was already shaping out to be an interesting day. Great just great that was all she needed.

Finally arriving at the school Gohanna paused for a moment to calm down before walking into the building. Entering Gohanna walked down the long gray corridors lined with lockers all the while searching for the front desk. 'I don't know why they call it a front desk if it isn't in the front of the building,' Gohanna internally commented as she finally made it to her destination. Walking into the office she spotted a woman in her late twenties sitting behind the counter. Her face was covered in makeup, bright red lipstick, dark mascara, blush and all kinds of cover ups and toners. It wasn't natural, and it was starting to freak Gohanna out. Then she smiled and Gohanna almost backed right back out of the office. It was just too fake, too eerie. Gohanna couldn't wait to get out of her presence.

"Hey there cutie, how can I help you," the woman said.

Glancing over to the name tag on her white blouse Gohanna relied as politely as she could, "Ms. Graystone, I was told to come here in order to get my schedule. I'm Son Gohanna, the new student."

"Hai, hai, we've been expecting you although you got here a little late sweetheart. Here's your schedule. Would you like me to find some one to take you to your class honey-bun?"

"No ma'am, sorry I was late," Gohanna apologized with a quick bow before sheepishly taking her schedule from the secretary.

"It's not a problem, just try not to make a habit of it dearie," Ms. Graystone said as she watched the new student leave her office.

Gohanna walked down the hallway looking for her classroom, the only room she needed to be in except for science labs and gym which had to be in different rooms for obvious reasons. Looking down at her schedule she still couldn't figure out what she would do during her break period. Turning another corner Gohanna finally reached her destination. Inside she could hear a distinctly male voice directing class. 'So my first teacher is a man, and it sounds like class has already started.' Knocking on the door, Gohanna waited patiently for the teacher to open the door, listening intently as he announced that it must be the new student.

"Ms. Son I presume?" he asked as he stepped outside of the classroom.

"Hai sensei," Gohanna replied while observing her new teacher. He wasn't a very tall man as Gohanna almost towered over him, but that didn't say much because Gohanna was tall for a girl, hell she would have been tall for boy standing at about six feet and one inch just a little taller than her father was when he was alive.

"I must say that it is an absolute pleasure to have such a bright student join our class. I'm Mr. Stone and when we go inside the classroom I am going to give you a chance to introduce yourself," Mr. Stone instructed as his short blond hair fell in front of his cubby face. The little man walked back into the classroom hands on his wide girth. Gohanna followed him yet stopped when she got a look at the size of the class.

'That's a lot of people,' Gohanna thought as she gazed, bug eyed at her classmates, row upon row of them.

"Class I would like you to welcome our new student Son Gohanna who gain a perfect score on all of her entrance exams. You could all learn a lot from her," Mr. Stone announced to his class.

"Hi, I'm Gohanna or Hanna for short. It is nice to meet you all," Gohanna said nervously as she quickly bowed to the class and waited for Mr. Stone to give her a seat. When it became apparent that he wasn't going to say anything Gohanna asked, "Sensei, where do I sit?"

"Any where you'd like," he said as he prepared his notes.

Gohanna's eyes rapidly scanned the rows of students looking for an empty seat. There was one in the front row, but she didn't want to be seen at too geeky. She wanted to make at least one friend on the first day. Scanning again she saw a number of seats scattered about. There was one by a mousy brown haired girl with glasses, but she ducked and avoided eye contact. There was another by a dark haired guy in a black trench coat, but she couldn't tell if he was glaring at her or not throw his sunglasses. 'Who wears sunglasses inside a building?' Gohanna quickly dismissed the option. 'It's about as bad as wearing sunglasses at night,' she continued as she continued to scan the room. Just as Gohanna was about to go insane from trying to find a suitable seat, a blond girl near the top called out to her. "Hey, new girl sit up here, there's an open seat next to me."

'Saved by the blond,' Gohanna thought as she walked up the steps to sit with the bubbly blond. Bubbly meant that at least she'd make a friend today. At least she hoped.

"Hi, I'm Erasa and the other blond a couple seats over is Sharpner…"

"Hey babe, if you ever feel lonely, you know where to find me," Sharpner interrupted Erasa.

"You can ignore him," she continued, "and you probably recognize the girl sitting next to me."

Gohanna stared at the black haired girl, she did look familiar, but she couldn't remember if she knew her name, "I'm sorry, I don't think I know you." Her new friends, at least she hoped they would be her friends, stared at her like she was from another planet.

"What do you mean you don't recognize her!? That's _The Videl Satan_, daughter of the world savior," Erasa yelled gaining the attention of the students around them as well as the teacher.

"Ms. Edge is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Stone asked.

"No sensei," came Erasa's quick answer.

"Then quiet down and listen to my lecture."

"Hai sensei," Erasa said as Mr. Stone went back to teaching. "Do you live in the mountains out in the middle of nowhere or something?" Erasa asked much quieter than before.

Blushing a bright red Gohanna nodded while silently thanking Dende that she had an excuse for not knowing that that was Videl, the daughter of the man who took the credit for saving the world from Cell. Gohanna didn't actually mind him taking the credit. She wasn't extremely proud of that day nor did she want the fame. In essence he was really just doing her a favor. "I live in the 439 mountain area," she replied softly not willing to draw the teacher's attention again.

"Wow, I was just joking, but that has got to be like a two and a half hour drive," Erasa said as Gohanna cursed herself for forgetting how long a normal person would take to make the trip.

"Well, I'm really dedicated to my studies," it was weak but they bought it, thank Dende.

"Aren't you the girl I saw earlier?" Videl asked.

'Spoke too soon,' Gohanna thought. "Oh, that's where I remember you from."

"You were at the robbery too?" Erasa's question was filled with excitement. "Did you see the Gold Fighter? I heard she was as fierce as Videl here."

"No, she didn't see anything, probably off somewhere hiding," Videl's words were cruel and meant to be hurtful, but Gohanna hadn't noticed the biting undertone, probably too many conversations with Vegeta.

"Yeah, I didn't see much. I was trying to get here, this city is so big," Gohanna said while Erasa stared at her as if she was deaf. How could anyone miss the way Videl insulted her? Not even Sharpner missed it and he's Mister oblivious when it comes to Videl.

"I bet you she was hot," Sharpner said as he flexed his arms again, obviously proud of the muscles he had worked for there.

Gohanna looked at him again. 'He wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't so annoying,' she thought, 'I mean he is easy on the eyes'.

"Can it Sharpner," Videl said as she eyed the new girl. She was still seething about the new heroine that was trying to take her job.

"Oh hush Videl, there's no reason to be angry. I'm sure the Gold Fighter just wants to help fight crime like you," Erasa said as she turned to the new girl. "Videl here is our resident crime fighter."

Gohanna looked shocked. Hercule's daughter wanted to fight crime. If she was anything like her father then she would need all the help she could get. "You fight crime?"

"You got a problem with that," Videl asked not liking the surprised way the new girl said it. She wasn't incapable of fighting crime.

"No, I was just surprised. I didn't know kids our age fought crime," Gohanna said quickly, not willing to upset Videl any further. Normally she wouldn't worry about how she came across in polite conversation, but for some reason she didn't want to upset Videl. She chalked it up as not wanting to seem weird, but she wasn't quite convinced of that fact.

"Well Videl is no ordinary girl. She is the daughter of Hercule Satan after all," Erasa squealed with joy before continuing. "She even has a little pager that was made by Capsule Corporation to connect her with the police incase they need her help."

'The police need help from a little girl, either the crime rate is really high or these guys are pathetic,' Gohanna thought, at least she had the good sense not to say that out loud.

"Ladies, please pay attention. We do have a test over this material on Friday, and it would be a shame if you all scored poorly," Mr. Stone called out interrupting them form their conversation.

"Hai, Sensei," they all said in unison as they quieted and went back to listening to his lecture.

Gohanna listened avidly to the history lesson only to realize that it was all events she had studied when she was five. If all of her subjects were going to be this easy then this year was shaping up to be very long. Sighing quietly to herself, Gohanna took out a notebook and a pen and looked to the board for her homework. Completely ignoring her teacher as he droned on and on about the history of the twelve oldest kingdoms of Earth, she got started on her homework for the class. By the time the bell rang and Mr. Stone had gathered his papers to leave for his next class, she had finished the night's homework.

The next teacher to come in was another man, a math professor this time who wasn't as short nor as old as the last although he didn't look to be taller than Gohanna. He had short black hair and wore a tan colored suit that hid what looked to be a fairly athletic body. He was handsome in an older man type of way Gohanna thought as she leaned over to Erasa in order to ask a question, "What's his name?"

"Oh, that's Mr. Marshall. Isn't he just dreamy? All the girls think so, except Videl, although between you and me, I think even she does," Erasa giggled as Mr. Marshall went up to the board and began to write.

"Alright students take out last night's homework so that we can go over it," Mr. Marshall said as groans could be heard across the room including the blond hair boy sitting next to them.

"Let me guess Sharpner, you didn't do it again," Videl said as she got out her homework. "Even I manage to do my homework and I was busy helping Chief Wiggins last night."

"Look Videl, math is just not my thing," Sharpner replied as he opened a notebook. "I just had better things to do."

"Sensei, sensei, we have a new student so she doesn't have a book or the homework," Erasa said completely ignoring her two friends sitting next to her.

"Thank you Ms. Edge, Ms. Son I presume?"

"Hai sensei," Gohanna answered as she got up to go get her book.

"Here you go Ms. Son. This is the textbook we will be working out of this year as well as a syllabus with a detailed list of assignments, tests and quizzes for this unit and the next," Mr. Marshall said as he gave the material to Gohanna before adjusting his black rimed glasses and turning back to the board.

As Gohanna walked back to her seat she couldn't help but notice the light blush growing on Videl's face as she scowled at the board with her arms folded. 'I guess Erasa was right about Videl liking Mr. Marshall,' she thought as she sat back down in her seat. Mr. Marshall began to go over the homework as Gohanna glanced through the math book. Again it was work she had covered when she was five and going to the planet Namek. Sighing, she got out a piece of paper and started the homework that she had missed before moving on to the rest of the unit as the class continued.

The next two classes flew by in a similar fashion, with Gohanna getting the English studies book and the Japanese literature book while learning that she had already covered the material when she was either five or six. She would then do the homework while chatting with Erasa from time to time to get questions answered or whenever Erasa felt the need to gossip. Sharpner would occasionally add his two cents into their conversation resulting in Videl yelling at him for being a chauvinistic bastard. Overall her first day was shaping up to be better and better although she would have to talk with Bulma after school about a costume. She wouldn't have a convenient vest to take off every time she wanted to help fight crime, nor could she continue to power up to Super Saiyan without getting the other z warriors worried. She had decided during class that she would need a disguise and Bulma was the best a making them. Well Bulma was the only one she knew who would drop everything to make it for her with little explanation as to why she needed it.

When the bell finally rang after Japanese literature Gohanna was relieved. It was finally time for one of the best parts of the day, lunch time. She was starved as she headed out to the cafeteria that Orange Star High School had just recently decided to put in their school. It was a fairly large room with lunch lines at the far ends and long tables and circular tables scattered throughout the rest of the area. Gohanna staked out a large table and decapsulized her lunch which consisted of eight sandwiches and half a gallon of capsulade along with a small bottle without a label. Gohanna grabbed the small bottle first. It was a liquid Saiyan lunch that Bulma had created so Gohanna could go to school and get enough to eat without looking too much like a freak. Of course it wasn't enough to fill her but that was were the sandwiches came in to play. So after drinking the oddly fruity tasting liquid, Gohanna dug into the foot long sandwiches eating at a sedated pace so her new friends wouldn't think she was weird.

"Wow, Hanna-chan I didn't think anyone could eat that much," Erasa said as she came over with her lunch, a regular sandwich, an apple and a soda.

Sharpner walking in behind her with a burger and fries from the lunch line following with another comment, "That's enough food to feed our entire class."

"Shut up Sharpner. It's only enough to feed maybe half our class," Videl said teasingly as she followed with her lunch bag. Sitting down next to Gohanna, Videl took out two foot long sandwiches, a bag of chips and a quart of capsulade and began to eat.

"And here I thought Videl ate a lot," added Erasa as she sat down across from Gohanna with Sharpner next to her.

'At least I packed light,' Gohanna thought as she continued to eat.

"You eat fast too," Erasa said as she noticed the speed that Gohanna was consuming her food.

"She has to if she wants to finish on time," Sharpner remarked as he took a bite from his burger.

Gohanna was just about to grab her last sandwich when she noticed Videl staring at her with those intense blue eyes. It startled her how easily she could get lost in those blue depths like an endless ocean, fierce and dangerous, yet beautiful. Shaking her head at her odd thoughts Gohanna went back to eating, trying to ignore the eyes that were burning holes in the side of her head. She was just glad she didn't have her tail any more or Videl would really have a reason to look at her. As the little group finished eating the bell rang announcing the end of their lunch period it was time for advanced biology in one of the lab rooms, then it was a free period followed by advanced physics in another lab room then gym, Gohanna thought as she looked at her schedule wondering why her mother had her scheduled for two sciences. At least the lab classes would be smaller although it wouldn't have anyone new in it, just less people from her larger class. Well, at least the day was looking up.

* * *

Thanks for Reading, please review and tell me what you liked what you hated, the good or the bad I don't care as long as it isn't about the overall subject matter.

_BloodRed13_


	2. Tougher than she looks

**AN:** Again for the purpose of cohesion, this chapter has been edited. While changes have been made, the overall plot has not changed so if you don't want to re-read you don't have to. This is more for me as the author than for anyone else. Anyway Enjoy! (PS: The author notes below are the same as before, feel free to skip them if you've already read them.)

* * *

**AN**: Ok, so I might have gotten a little carried away with this one, but I think it's better and I did manage to finally read over the first chapter and fix some of the mistakes so if you want to reread it go for it, but you don't have to. So I've decided to explain why I didn't make Videl a boy if I was going to make Gohan a girl. The only reason I can give you is that it would have made things too easy. I hate writing easy plotlines, look at my dabbles, those relationships aren't neat and perfect. In addition changing Videl into a boy would have changed Videl's character too much. I already changed Gohan's character I didn't want to over do it or go in that direction. Plus, changing Gohan into a girl wasn't really hard, I mean, the boy is already painfully shy and innocent, what more do I really have to do. Ok, with that out of the way, on with the chapter.

**P.S.**I still don't own Dragonball Z or any of the character associated with the show. If I did then Gohan wouldn't be such a wimp after the seven year time skip.

**P.P.S. **This is still a yuri type fic and will eventually get graphic, hence the M rating, so if you don't like that don't waste your time continuing to read it. There will be no magical gender switches half way through the fic.

**P.P.S.S** One more thing, first, I've always wanted to write that (look at the front of this line), but more importantly, my twin who is proficient in the Japanese language recently told me that if I wanted to Japanese correct Gohanna should be spelled with one 'n', but since I, one, like spelling it with two n's and two, have already written two chapters spell with two n's, I will not be changing the spelling. I'm just too lazy for that. I almost did, but I changed my mind, you'd be surprised how often that name comes up. I wonder why (not really). So if you have a problem with that I don't care. Now really on with the story.

* * *

**It Was Meant to Be**

Chapter 2: Tougher than she looks

The sun filtered in through the heavily draped windows hitting the large, pink lavender canopy bed and lighting the empty sheets, sun beams hitting the feather-stuffed pillow with the small indention in the center. The occupant of the grandiose room was nowhere to be seen, not by the mahogany desk, the built-in bathroom, nor the walk-in closet. She wasn't amongst the plush furniture, walking across the thick, soft mauve colored carpet. The dark Byzantium colored walls hadn't seen the occupant in hours. It was an empty room.

Instead of gracing the full, plush amethyst bedding of her queen size canopy bed, Videl was pounding the living hell out of the punching bags in her papa's weight room. It wasn't a normal day, a day like any other day. No, today Videl had to get up and go to school. Now going to school may seem like your mundane everyday task, but not now, not when the new girl rattled Videl's chain like no one else ever had, not even Sharpner with his playful insistence that she was his girl. She was so odd, so innocent in every way that Videl could see. With those big doe eyes, an inky black so deep that they pulled you in without your consent. It wasn't natural, but she found herself powerless to resist.

Videl hit the bag in front of her with a powerful three strike maneuver she'd picked up from Sharpner. Hitting a defenseless bag, practicing her form should have freed her mind, but it didn't. She was still hopelessly stuck on the new girl, Son Gohanna. There was just something suspicious about her that ate away at Videl's thoughts. It irritated her for no reason, at least no reason she could point to. So Videl needed a quick release, a surefire way to relieve her frustration, and the only thing available at the moment was a visit to one of her papa's weight rooms. Now if only police Chief Wiggins would call her in to help fight crime then she'd be able to switch her focus from her papa's unsuspecting punching bags onto something that could at least attempt to fight back. She could really use the physical exertion.

She followed a fierce punching combo with a swift knee strike as her thoughts drifted back to the day before. It had begun like any other day, a shower, breakfast, and the morning call to help fight crime. All was right with the world, or at least it had been. The moment she arrived at the scene she'd realized something was wrong. The situation seemed to have resolved itself without her help. Knowing the competency of the Satan City police there was just no way they'd been able to stop a robbery in progress if the crooks were heavily armed like she'd been told. So something was definitely amiss. As it turned out some _girl_, some _random_ girl had taken _her_ fight.

'If that Gold Fighter bitch thinks she can come here and take my damn job she has another thing coming,' Videl thought as she hit the bag with a powerful backswing, effectively breaking the bag in the process. 'Damn, these bags just don't live up to standards. Now how am I supposed to get a decent workout?' She was angry at the loss of the punching bag, but she really should have known better. It happened every time. Once she set her sights on a bag, they never lasted. Without fail, she always managed to destroy them within a few minutes. And unfortunately this bag was no exception. No, like its six brothers bleeding sand onto the floor punching bag number seven was now utterly useless.

Glancing around the training room Videl noted the current disorder as sand and empty black bags littered the floor. It took half a second to realize that she'd destroyed every punching bag in the room. 'Fuck,' she cursed. She was out of things to hit. Her frustration mounted as she glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall. 'Six o'clock already. I've been at it non-stop for an hour. I don't even have time to find another training room,' she sighed before turning to leave. 'Looks like I better head upstairs and get cleaned off. There's no point in missing breakfast.' It was a decision that reflected the way she always made choices, quickly, decisively, efficiently. That was just the way she did things. She firmly believed that there was no reason to draw out her actions. Doing so only allowed room for error and second guessing, and she found that most if not all second guesses were wrong. As it was she had yet to regret a decision she'd made, and she highly doubted that she ever would.

Videl exited the training room and headed towards her room, ascending one of the many staircases in her house, if you could call it a house. It was more like a mansion or manor with room to spare. Making her way upstairs she couldn't stop her mind from wondering back to the events of the previous day. First the Gold Fighter, then the new girl, Son, now why did that name sound so familiar? With a mental shake of her head she let the question go. It didn't really matter. What mattered was the fact that there were a host of new faces around stirring up trouble.

Okay so Son wasn't anything close to trouble, but she was hiding something. Her odd display of power during gym class was amazing yet suspicious. The way she jump a couple of yard in the air to catch Sharpner's ball, or the speed in which she threw the ball to get the third out. No matter what she tried to call it, it wasn't just a case of beginner's luck or new shoes. That girl was good. And on top of all that she must have had a really hard head to be able to take one of Sharpner's fastballs to the head without so much as a flinch or a scratch. Yeah that new girl was something else despite the fact that all her nifty tricks were raising all kinds of red flags. Something was definitely up.

There was no doubt in her mind that Son was hiding something. And that fact was pissing her off. There was never a good reason to hide things and Videl hated it when people tried. Secrets were her biggest pet peeve. They were what caused her mama and papa to separate. They were the reason that her parents never got the chance to truly fix things, not while her mama was alive anyway. They did absolutely nothing to help any situation, especially not ones between friends and family which was why she was going to uncover all of Son's secrets. If they were going to be friends then there could be nothing between them. No secrets. It would be the only way she'd ever trust her, the only way they could ever be real friends. And Videl made few exceptions to the rule. It wasn't like she made a habit of hiding things. Everything she knew, her friends knew.

Videl reached the top of the staircase and made a right turn down the nearest corridor. 'Fuck, I hate how long it takes to get to my room,' Videl mentally cursed as she continued down the hall. 'I still can't get use to the size of this place.' It was times like these as Videl mentally counted hallways that she wished for her old house. The cozy, little white house in the middle of a wonderful neighborhood that was filled with childhood dreams and fantasies, her fondest memories surrounded by her neat little nuclear unit, mama, papa and kid. In her memories life was always perfect, her mama training with her papa, her mama taking her hand and forming it into her first fist. Life was so much greener back then, so much easier.

Opening her door, Videl entered her room and headed straight for her full size bathroom. She needed a shower. Striping down, she stepped into the steaming water, 'Kami-sama, this feels so good.' There was nothing like a hot shower after a grueling workout. The only downside to the hot, steaming blast of water running down her back was that it left her mind open to wonder, and wonder it did, first to the new girl, then up and down the new girl. "What is wrong with me?" It was spoken to an empty bathroom as Videl looked down at her feet. 'It's not like I'm gay or a lesbian or something, I like guys. I've had tons of little crushes here and there. I mean, Mr. Marshall certainly is easy on the eyes.' It was strange, a new feeling Videl had never experienced before, standing in the new girl's presence. 'More like standing in the long shadow she casts.' Videl shook her head as she stepped out of the shower. 'Even in my thoughts I'm mean,' she thought as she grabbed the plush lavender towel waiting for her.

It wasn't a new development, Videl had never been the nicest girl around and it definitely didn't help when her mama died. She'd only gotten icier, fiercer, nastier. In a way it made her stronger, but even she could see the looks on people's faces after she'd taken them down a peg or two. It wasn't pretty. 'But the new girl must have wax skin and a thick skull,' Videl thought as she remembered all of the teasing insults she had sent Son's way. 'Nothing gets to that girl,' but for the first time in a long time Videl wasn't all that upset she couldn't affect someone, couldn't hurt them. Hell, it was oddly refreshing being around someone who could brush off her nastier comments as effortlessly as Son could. But it still baffled her how someone so seemingly dense could have the illusiveness to escape her. Was she secretly hyper aware or just plain lucky?

Videl wasn't entirely sure why she'd decided to follow her in the first place. Maybe it was to see what one-seated ride she'd possessed that had conveniently allowed her to get away without giving Erasa a friendly ride home, or maybe it was something else. Maybe it was how closely her attire matched the Gold Fighter's, but that seemed like a stretch. The simplicity of the Gold Fighter's outfit, a khaki colored shirt and a long sleeve white blouse, was just common enough to be something anyone would wear. In fact it may have been too simple. Why wear something so plain if you want to fight crime as a superhero, unless the Gold Fighter never planned to fight the other day. Perhaps she'd seen the situation and just wanted to help without being recognized. If that was the case then Son's simply outfit could easily be compared to the Gold Fighter's. Her red vest was easy enough to take off. In fact it would've been just plain carelessness to not take it off. It was possible, except for Son's a complete nerd. It just seems too farfetched. The ultimate nerd as a secret hero, there's just no way. 'I should probably stop making up reasons to connect Son and the Gold Fighter. They really have nothing in common and I shouldn't get carried away with myself, but there is something about Son that so inherently suspicious. I can't ignore that, but I also won't try to force two drastically different personalities together to ease my suspicions,' she thought as she stepped out of the shower.

Throwing away thoughts of the other girl, Videl finished drying her hair before striding out of her bathroom, all set to finish getting ready for her day. Grabbing a sports bra and a pair of panties, she set her sights on her customary black biking short, a purple tank-top and a large white over shirt. Her outfit was light weight and versatile, moving with her and not constricting as she did a quick run through of some of her forms. That done she went for her fingerless gloves, they were made of leather to add an extra humph to her punches while protecting her knuckles in the process. Slipping on her sneakers and tying her hair up in her usual pigtails Videl grabbed her bag, slipped it around her shoulders before heading for the door. On her way out she remembered to grab her watch, especially designed to connect her to the police department. Crossing the threshold she was stopped momentarily by the violent growl from her stomach. Breakfast was definitely her next stop.

Videl was across the hall and the down the numerous sets of stairs in an instant, heading for the kitchen at a fast pace.

"Good morning Ms. Videl," it was one of the kitchen staff.

As Videl flew by she gave a quick greeting, "Morning Susan." Videl loved the staff; they were always so nice to her, so understanding. Sliding into the dining room Videl eyed the head of the house at the door, "Morning Olivia." Olivia was in charge of everything, from the kitchen to security, nothing happened in this house without Olivia knowing about it.

"Good morning Ms. Videl. Did you sleep well?" Olivia always asked that question and never once had Videl answered any other way than 'hai' even when she knew Olivia was fully aware of her night terrors, dreams of death and destruction filled with bloody screams. Today however she was almost tempted to confide in the woman who was the closest thing to a mother that Videl would ever have again.

"Hai," but she didn't, mostly because her sleepless night wasn't caused by a horror thumping in the dark or a dream filled with blood and gore. No, Son could be called none of that.

"Very well, I'll get Ms. Delany to grab your breakfast."

As Olivia turned to leave, Videl spoke up, "Olivia, where's papa?"

Turning back around Olivia gave Videl a sad look knowing that it would upset the girl to know that her father wasn't joining her for breakfast today even if she didn't show it. "He got called away on business late last night and will not be returning for another three days. He said he would call you tonight to wish you sweet dreams," Olivia replied with a slight frown to her voice.

"Thanks Olivia," Videl did not let her disappointment show on her face even though she knew that Olivia was already aware of it. She wouldn't appear weak, not even for a second.

Olivia turned back around and exited the room. Her voice could be heard through the door as she called out orders. Short, crisp and distinct her voice carried with it an authoritative power that resonated through the halls. Videl inwardly smiled at the speed at which her breakfast arrived. Olivia just had a way for getting things done and making things happen. 'Impressive,' Videl thought as she picked up her fork and started in on her bacon and eggs. 'I doubt there's anything Olivia can't do,' she continued as she watched the stern woman sit down across from her and pick up her tea, earl gray with lemon as usual. It was shaping up to be like any other day, uneventful.

Silence rained down on them until Olivia felt the need to break it. "Please tell me how yesterday went. I'm curious as you failed to mention it during the evening meal."

"Fine," Videl's reply was short, but Olivia didn't expect much more. Videl wasn't exactly a morning person. If you could coerce a couple of words out of her this early in the morning then you were doing fine conversation-wise. So she forged on as if Videl had replied in an acceptable one or two sentence fashion.

"Were there any new developments?" Olivia was probing, hoping to draw out a longer answer or at least some material she could work with.

And the answer was, "Hai," it was as good as gold.

Finally fueled with acceptable ammunition Olivia went further, "Oh really, please do elaborate?"

"New classmate," great, Videl had graduated to two words, progress had been made.

"Does this classmate have a name?" Olivia questioned after taking another sip of her tea. She was determined to drag a full conversation out of the girl in front of her.

"Gohanna," Videl replied between mouthfuls of food. Olivia glared down distastefully at her poor show of manners but was unsurprised when she went ignored. If she wasn't going to be guaranteed acceptable manners then she could at least be guaranteed civil conversation.

Internally sighing at the one word answer, she pressed forward undeterred by the step backward the conversation had taken. "Please continue. I would enjoy hearing about your day in more detail," she countered, hoping to at least get a complete sentence out of Videl.

"Strange," despite the one word answer, she wasn't all that disappointed. You can't really expect miracles to occur every day. Olivia turned back to her morning tea ready to dismiss the young woman sitting across from her but was stopped before she could. "She's some genus from the mountains, very tall, taller than papa I think, and she's probably the weirdest person I have ever met." Videl more than surprised her by continuing the conversation.

It was the sentence Olivia was waiting for, she never felt accomplished until Videl was in a good enough mood to give a full sentence answer. It was her goal every morning even when Hercule was here because Kami-sama knew that that man couldn't get his little girl to talk in the morning if his life depended on it. Videl just wasn't a morning person.

"Well as 'weird' as you believe her to be, I'll stake a wager that you'll be exceptional friends in the near future. Everyone is in need of at least one 'weird' companion to keep them well grounded," Olivia said as she watched Videl finish her fifth plate and get up from the table.

"Whatever you say," she shrugged as she pushed aside her chair. "Anyway, I've gotta go," she continued as she left the room, giving a short wave goodbye in the process.

"Good day Ms. Videl," Olivia said as she finished her morning tea and called Ms. Delany back to the room. It was time she got back to her morning routine.

Videl left the mansion quickly, opting to jog to school instead of flying in her jet-copter or driving in one of the many cars her papa had bought her for her last few birthdays. Birthdays just weren't the same once she'd turned sixteen and this year she would be eighteen. Kami-sama what was her goofy papa going to give her this year. He always had to one-up himself. Last year he'd really overdone it with two of the new capsule cars, a jet-copter, and the newest capsule motorbike was wouldn't be short on transportation options for a long time. It probably wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't have also received hundreds of other little gifts from the public. Strangers all wanting to congratulate her because of the extraordinary feats her papa had accomplished. At the end of the day she'd been swimming in hundreds of possible donations. Typically she'd only keep gifts from people that she personally knew like classmates and city-workers. And of course she'd never discard the gifts from her friends or her goofy papa. Still, she was particularly thankful that the public loved it when celebrities gave to charity otherwise she'd have no way of getting rid of all the random gifts.

Videl managed to make it to school without any trouble although she curiously glanced over some of the vehicles in the student parking lot, for the kids who didn't like to recapsulize their cars and carry them around with them. Wondering if Son's one seated ride was among the many cars, Videl jogged up the school steps and headed towards her classroom, completely unaware of the object of her thoughts landing on the rooftop in her festive new outfit.

While Videl was making her way to her classroom to sit in her customary seat between Erasa and Sharpner, Gohanna was landing on the roof of the school, glancing around the rooftop in order to spot any possible students loitering up there. Seeing that the coast was clear she hit the button that would hide the new outfit that Bulma had made her to help disguise her from the public eye. The disguise consisted of a blue training gi over a black spandex body suit, a red belt and white belt buckle, a pair of white gloves with gold tips and a matching pair of boots. Like any good superhero, Gohanna also had a brilliant red cape attached to the gi and a half-faced helmet with two white antennas shooting up from the top to completely hide her identity. It was a pretty cool outfit that could be summoned by a click of a button. Stored safely within the watch Bulma had developed it was excellent for a quick change.

Altogether Gohanna loved the disguise and had cleverly named herself Saiya-girl when she had stopped a couple of guys for speeding. But visits to Capsule Corp. weren't complete unless Trunks jumped on her hoping to play and Vegeta stole her away to get a sound beating. She always enjoyed her time there. Trunks was like another little brother and Vegeta was the Saiyan father she never had, because no matter how much time her real father spent alive and on Earth, he was no Saiyan. He couldn't advise Gohanna on what it meant to be a Saiyan or the more embarrassing topics of Saiyan puberty.

Her cheeks glowing red, Gohanna distinctly remembered that conversation. Vegeta had seen fit to administer 'the talk' following a spar where he had not needed immediate medical assistance a few years ago. He'd told her to sit in that oh so arrogant way and then without preamble proceeded to tell her the 'birds and the bees' Saiyan style. She still got chills from the memory. Just thinking about growing fangs and increased aggressive behavior freaked her out to no end. She was not in a hurry to find a mate and experience that. Although Vegeta had said that she might not find a worthy mate among humans, so she probably didn't have much to worry about. Of course that knowledge scared her the most. Finding out that female Saiyans were far pickier than their male counterparts just wasn't something a girl wanted to hear. She may not want a mate now, but eventually. She didn't want to be alone forever. It was not a pleasant reality, but she'd live.

Descending the stairs from the roof of the building, Gohanna headed for her classroom, relieved that she wasn't late. Entering the room she saw Videl already in her seat and remembered that Videl had tried to follow her yesterday. 'I'm going to have to watch out for her. I think she's suspicious of something,' Gohanna thought as she climbed the stairs to get to her seat.

"Hi, guys," Gohanna said shyly, sitting down in her seat next to Erasa.

"Oh, hi Hanna-chan, what's up," Erasa responded in her normally chipper voice.

"Nothing, just saying hi," Gohanna replied awkwardly unaccustomed to causal conversations.

"Well, we were just talking about the new superhero in town, what was her name again?" Erasa gossiped, getting Gohanna's attention as they talked about her new persona.

"I think it was Cyber-girl," said a boy from the row in front of them.

"No, it was Singsong-girl," said the boy sitting next to the first his arms out in protest.

Angered at the stupid names they were giving her Gohanna burst out, "It's Saiya-girl, _Saiya_-Girl!"

"Wow, Hanna-chan, calm down, it's just a name," said Erasa as she placed a calming hand on Gohanna's shoulder.

"Why is it so important to you anyway?" Videl asked. "It's not like it's your name these idiot bone heads are messing up." Videl turned a suspicious eye on Gohanna, hoping to catch her in a lie probably, but before Gohanna could answer Sharpner added his two cents.

"Come on Videl, you can't be serious can you? Nerd girl over here a superhero, I don't think so." It was a little cruel in a teasing sort a way, but Gohanna didn't notice, she only thanked Dende for Sharpner's quick input.

"Yeah, I can't be a superhero. I just don't think that she would appreciate people calling her the wrong thing. I mean it probably took her a lot of thought and time to come up with that name and I'm sure she doesn't want people to say it wrong," Gohanna said hopefully as she nodded up and down in agreement to her own words.

"You're probably right Hanna-chan," Erasa said as she grabbed her purse so that she could check her make-up one more time before class started.

"And how would you even know her name. I thought you went home after school," Videl questioned. "And don't try to tell me she came all the way out to the 439 mountain area to fight the non-existent crime there."

"Well, no, she didn't come all the way out there," Gohanna said, pausing a moment to think of an excuse that wasn't too far from the truth. She was a terrible liar after all. "Ah…after leaving school yesterday I…remembered I had to stop by a…family friend's place before going home," she began hesitantly. "She lives closer to the school than to my house so I went there instead of going home right away," she continued more smoothly, thankful that she was able to tell a version of the truth. Hopefully that excuse would ease Videl's suspicions.

Thankfully the teacher walked in announcing the beginning of another school day and stopping any reply from Videl, thank Dende for good timing. They all settled back and immersed themselves in Mr. Stone's lesson whether by falling asleep in Sharpner's case or by taking elaborate notes in Gohanna's. While she was already familiar with the material, it never hurt to take a couple of notes. Plus she could easily complete the homework without losing her place in the lecture. What could she say? She was excellent at multitasking.

The day flew by without much fuss, until in the middle of Japanese Literature Videl's watch went off, "Hai chief, what's the problem?"

"Ms. Videl, I'm sorry to bother you but there's a group of terrorists holding up the mayor's office. The leader is requesting a fight with Mr. Satan, but we just got word from Mistress Olivia that Mr. Satan is away on business. I think it's to somewhere on the other side of the planet or close enough. Well there's no way that we can get to him in time so I was hoping that you could come to deal with this group?" the police chief informed her, hope evident in his eyes.

"No problem chief, I'm on my way," with that Videl turned the communicator off and raced down the stairs. "Got to go, it's an emergency," Videl called out on her way out of the room and up to the roof to get her jet-copter out.

A couple of moments later Gohanna rose her hand, "Hai, Ms. Son?" the teacher asked.

"Mrs. Nakamura may I please go to the bathroom. I'm not feeling very well," Gohanna asked.

"No, you may not. You can hold it to the end of the class and go during your lunch break."

"But sensei…" Gohanna was interrupted before she could finish.

"No buts young lady. You will do as you're told," and with that Mrs. Nakamura returned to her lesson.

'Oh no, oh no, Videl could really use my help and I'm not there to help her. What if she gets hurt, or worse? What am I going to do?' as worry etched on to Gohanna's face and grabbed at her heart, she began to get paler and paler, sweat broke out on her face and she sank down into her chair. As Erasa looked over at her new friend, she began to get worried. Hanna-chan didn't look very good. Raising her hand she waited for Nakamura-sensei to call on her.

"Hai, Ms. Edge?"

"Sensei, I don't think Hanna-chan is doing very well," Erasa pointed to her ever paling friend.

"Oh my Ms. Son, why didn't you tell me you were feeling so ill?" dozens of eyes stared at Mrs. Nakamura like she was bat-shit crazy. "Never mind that please go, go to the health clinic, or the bathroom first, it does looks like you might be a bit nauseous."

Gohanna rose from her seat and tried not to look happy at being able to go, but once the door had closed behind her she broke out into a wide grin. She didn't know why Mrs. Nakamura had let her out of class or what all that talk about nausea was about, but she was glad nonetheless. Racing up the stairs leading to the rooftop Gohanna searched for Videl's ki. 'Good, she hasn't reached the mayor's office yet, I still have time,' Gohanna thought as she opened the door, did a quick sweep of the rooftop before hitting the button that held her disguise. In a matter of seconds she was on her way to help Videl. She was a Satan after all. She would need all the help she could get.

A little farther away, Videl was doing a mental checklist and a small meditation. She did the same thing every time she got ready for a fight, she had to be mentally and physically prepared if she wanted to really kick some ass. Arriving at the scene, Videl found the police chief waiting behind his car. "Okay, what do we have?"

"There are at least six men, all armed. They've got the mayor tied up in the front of the building and a remote controlled rocket aimed at his head. The clearing in the front is covered by three regular lackeys plus the leader with two men constantly walking around the building. I'd advise taking out those two wondering men first because they don't travel together. They should be easy targets for someone like you," Chief Wiggins informed her as he pointed at a map of the area.

"We can't get too cocky chief," Videl chastised as she got ready to go in. "Alright, I'll take care of these guys stupid enough to terrorize my city."

As Videl went around the corner, Gohanna arrived on the scene, sitting back in the shadows where no one could see her, she watched. 'I wonder just how good of a fighter Videl is.' Curiosity could get the better of her from time to time like today. 'I think I'll watch for a moment.' And that's how Gohanna found herself mesmerized by Videl wicked dance of violence as Videl snuck up behind her first unsuspecting victim, delivering a swift kick to the back of the head and knocking him unconscious. Pulling his body to the side, Videl zip-tied his hands and feet together and dragged him behind a bush so his friends wouldn't find him before she wanted her presence known.

Instead of sneaking to the other side of the building Videl waited in the bush next to her new friend. She knew that both men circled the building so why risk getting caught when she could patiently wait for him to come to her. Patience was a virtue after all. Luckily Videl didn't have to wait long before her next victim came into view. She waited until he passed her spot before quietly stepping out of the bush. Charging him she swiftly kicked him in the gut before interlocking her fingers and slamming down hard on the back of his head. The maneuver knocked him out quickly but not before a mangled cry left his lips. Videl grinned lightly as she dragged him to the side and began to tie him up like his buddy. It wouldn't be long before someone noticed the noise and lack of guards.

As she had hoped the noise had the desired effect and Videl heard the leader tell two of his men to look in to it, sending one on each side Videl hoped. Although she could take the two on at once, the time delay in defeating one might allow the other to get his weapon out and she didn't want to give them that chance if she could help it. 'No such luck,' she thought as she saw the two goons coming down together guns raised as they swept the area. Again she waited until they had passed her position before stepping out of the bush. Rushing the guy to the left, she kicked him in the knee, sending him to the ground so that she could disarm him before sending a fist to the back of his head, knocking him unconscious in the process. Without missing a beat, Videl rolled to the right aptly avoiding the gunshots heading her way while placing herself close enough to sweep the remaining goon off his feet disarming him in the process. Not letting him get up Videl slammed the heel of her foot firmly into his gut before rolling on top of him, a moment later her fist came down hard sending two swift hits to his face effectively breaking his nose while sending him to the blissful oblivion of unconsciousness.

Knowing she had little time left Videl quickly tied them up, not bothering to move their bodies. As the last zip-tie went around a pair of feet, Videl heard the voice of the leader again, "Come on out before I kill your lovely fucking mayor."

'Damn, I'm out of time and there's still another lackey left,' Videl thought as she slowly went around the front.

"A girl, the police send in a little girl, ha, ha, ha," the giant of a man laughed as he got a look at who was taking out his men.

"A 'little girl' just took down more than half your men," Videl replied not willing to let the insult slide.

Ignoring her comment, the man continued, "I ask for the World Champ, our _Savior_, not some little girl." The word savior was said with so much sarcasm and malice that it almost made Videl sick.

'Who is this guy?' Videl thought as she came back with another remark. "Well the Champ's not here, he's half way across the world away on business, but I'm the Champ's daughter. If you can't beat me then there is no way that you can beat the Champ," Videl taunted. "Come on, forget about the mayor and let's fight."

Gohanna was getting worried, that guy was way stronger than his lackeys and if Videl wasn't as strong as her father then that guy was going to pound her to the ground. Getting ready to interfere, Gohanna was going to let Videl unknowingly show her what she could do first, before she jumped in to save the day. It was either going to be very painful or down right amazing.

The leader took the bait and ordered his remaining man to back down. "Joey, you stay out of this, I'm going to crush this little girl then off the fucking mayor so _Mr. Satan_ can get the message. I want to fight him, to show the world what their _savior_ is really made of."

'This guy is a nut job,' thought Videl as she inched her way forward, 'but I better play it on the safe side.' And as the leader stepped away from the mayor, Videl charged him, aiming low in order to use her short stature to her advantage. But the ape of a man was quicker than his size would imply and side stepped her charge, swinging his right arm down in the process. Seeing the giant arm coming down on her, Videl did a quick pivot on her feet, redirecting her charge off to the left of the leader while twisting her body out of the way of the other fist he threw at her. With a swift back hand spring, Videl was out of his reach and preparing for another attack. 'Ok, so charging him straight on won't work. He's too fast and way more agile than his size would suggest. The best way to take him out would be to get up close and tie up at least one of his hands, before disorienting him.' The idea was in her head in an instant as she charged him again.

Gohanna watched as Videl charged her much larger opponent again, puzzled. 'Didn't she learn from the first charge that she can't bring him down that way,' she thought that was obvious, but maybe she was giving Videl too much credit. 'She is her father's daughter after all.' As the leader of the terrorist group side stepped her charge again, Gohanna watched as he went low instead of attacking with his fists. 'He learns from his attacks, why doesn't she?' The thought was out before she could stop herself. 'Man can I be any meaner,' but as Gohanna was chastising herself she noticed that Videl didn't jump over the leg that was coming to knock her off her feet. 'It must have caught her by surprise.' By now Gohanna was getting really worried about Videl's fight. 'Maybe she can't win.'

Videl, knocked off her feet, didn't get up fast enough and the ogre of a man grabbed her throat and hauled her up to his eye level. Gohanna watched as Videl struggled to break the leader's grasp as he gloated. "Look what I have here," he said to no one in particular, "a little girl who doesn't know her fucking place. A little…" Gohanna was just about to save her new friend when, Videl stopped struggling and took a firm hold on the leaders arm. Swinging her legs up simultaneously, she hit his head hard, making him loosen his grip. Bringing her hands together Videl lifted her hands up and swung down hard, breaking his grip in the process before lowering herself to the ground. Without missing a beat, she swept his legs from under him sending him tumbling to the ground hard. Acting quickly she rolled forward only to end in a backwards hand spring which allowed her to firmly plant her feet squarely on his ugly face. A loud crunch could be heard across the clearing followed by an equally loud scream indicating his nose had been crushed in the process.

Gohanna was shocked at the speed and grace at which Videl moved. It was with the skill of an experienced fighter. 'Maybe Videl doesn't really need my help after all.' But just as quickly as the thought left her mind, the giant of a man got off the ground howling, wiping the blood from his mouth and nose.

"Why you little bitch!" the anger was apparent as he got his gun out and started shooting, pointing it in her general direction. Quick on her feet Videl rolled out of the way and behind one of the Romanesque columns holding up the front of the mayor's building. After the constant bang, bang, bang of gunfire morphed into the hollow click, click, click of empty rounds, Videl charged out from behind the column. "Oh, no you don't because I still have this," the burly man held out the control pad for the rocket, "and since I can't kill you, I'm going to just off your fucking mayor," and with that said he pushed the button starting the rocket only to have Gohanna intercept it and throw it into the sky.

While everyone was staring at the rocket blowing up in the sky, Gohanna fazed in front of the other lackey, Joey and knocked him out with a well-placed punch, then just as quickly fazed in front of the leader to do the same. After the last of the bad guys had been dealt with, Videl stormed up to Gohanna or Saiya-Girl as she had so cleverly named herself and demanded answers. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Preparing to get into one of the poses she had conveniently borrowed from the Ginyu Force Gohanna answered, "I was helping you save the day." In her head she heard the opening notes to her chosen theme music, corny to some, probably most, but majestic to her.

"And who the hell do you think you are?" it had come, the cue Gohanna was waiting for.

"I am," getting into her first pose, legs spread apart and arms over her head, hands together, "Saiya-Girl," another pose, legs the same with one arm extended outwards, head facing the same way, "your friendly neighborhood superhero," after moving her hands back in towards her head, like she was making an 'm' with her hands over her head, Gohanna finish off with a peace sign in front of her and a hand on her hip as Videl and everyone else around her sweet dropped. 'Hai, that was so cool,' the thought ran through her head as her theme music came to an end in her head and she noticed no one was saying anything. 'Guess that's my cue to leave,' and with that Gohanna took to the air and headed back to school, glancing at her watch she noticed that when she got back they would be starting Advanced Physics. 'Damn, I missed lunch.' She was disappointed, but she didn't dare miss any more classes, or they might call her mother and then there really would be hell to pay.

Back at the mayor's office Videl was still speechless. 'I can't believe she just did that. That has got to be the most nerdy, most horrific sight I have ever seen. I hope she doesn't think that was cool because that would only make it worse. What type of nerd would think that was cool?' Videl's thoughts were filled with disbelief as the police chief came over to her.

"Thank you Videl for coming over so fast. I know you have class so I'll make this brief. We'll just get a quick statement form you then you can leave. The boys and I will take care of these losers," the chief said as he pointed to the terrorists behind him as the other officers were gathering them up in a pile by the front.

"Okay chief, it really wasn't a problem," Videl replied before giving her statement and decapsulizing her jet-copter. Looking at her watch, Videl noticed the time. 'Man, I won't make it back until the end of Advanced Physics and I missed lunch.' Why she had signed up for advanced sciences and two of them at that she didn't know. 'But Gohanna's in those classes too. Maybe I'll ask her for her notes,' thought Videl as she made her way back to school.

Meanwhile, Gohanna was just trying to procure a set of Advance Biology notes when her thoughts strayed to Videl. 'Man she has got to be a better fighter than her father with the way she took down those guys, swift and with the grace of a dancer. It was a beautiful sight watching Videl fight and I hope I get to see it again. That girl is tougher than she looks,' Gohanna thought as she finally got her notes, a set from Billy, at least she thought it was Billy and a set from Amanda. 'It never hurts to get two prospective,' overachiever is probably what Videl would have called it if she had been present.

* * *

**AN**: I know these chapters were posted pretty quickly, but that is only because I'm bored and it's the weekend. When will I post again? Probably not tomorrow and probably not the next day, but who knows. I certainly don't. There will be another chapter by at the very least next weekend, that's a promise, unless something horribly evil happens to me before then. Review and tell me what you think, as always I don't care if it's good or bad, I just want to hear. And I apologize for the run-ons. I'm notorious for those.

_BloodRed13_


	3. Her world could turn again

**AN: **Just wanted to let you know that this is the edited version of this chapter. It's written a bit differently. I think better, but you can be the judge. All I know for sure it that it definitely creates better character cohesion. This is the version of the characters that I like best. They fit better with the overall concept that I'm going for. Anyway, enjoy re-reading the chapter if you so desire.

* * *

**AN**: So, if you haven't noticed by now you will in this chapter, but I like to start each chapter in a similar way. It's my style and I'm not going to change it. Each chapter's will start off with a different person's perspective. You can guess who will start off the next one if you like, but even my twin couldn't guess who'd be starting this one so good luck. I almost cut this chapter short, but, and I'm sure you've noticed by now, I hadn't written a line that would make a good chapter name, hence the longer chapter. I had wanted to end with more Vegeta, but the chapter was getting too long so when I saw my chance I took it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**P.S.**I have yet to buy the rights to Dragonball Z, so sadly I can't claim ownership for the characters or the plotline. When I can you'll be the first to know.

**P.P.S.**Some people may still be in denial about this being a yuri, and I must confess that sometimes even I forget that Gohanna is a girl, but she is and that fact won't change so if you don't like it don't read it.

* * *

**It Was Meant to Be**

Chapter 3: Her world could turn again

The moonlight reflected off of the dome shaped buildings, filtering into the many windows to gently light the sleeping occupants. The gentle rays of light found its way into a large room, lighting the sole occupant of a bed meant for two. Yet no matter how easily the soft moonlight could illuminate the relaxed faces of the sleeping occupants in the many rooms of the large domes, the pale light could only weakly penetrate the dome's interior, barely lighting the inner rooms and hallways. Each ray of light eventually succumbed to the deep shadows that lined walkways and hallways, threatening to engulf the frail white beams. Deep within the central dome of the premises, a lone figure stained against the unusually high gravity. Fighting an invisible enemy so fiercely, one might think his life depended on the outcome of the imaginary match.

Covered in the sweat of his workout, Vegeta let loose another series of punches and kicks at his invisible opponent before letting out a frustrated sigh. Kakarott's eldest fucking brat was giving him hell with her raging emotions. It had been nearly a week since Kakarott's spawn had come bothering his mate about some idiotic disguise. It had something to do with wanting to help those pathetic excuses of sentient life forms that the bloody woman insisted on calling humans. It was beyond him why anyone would want to help their sorry cockfucking asses but what could he expect from one of Kakarott's demon spawns. That goody two shoe never knew how to keep to his damn self and act in an appropriate manner, always going off to save those ungrateful fucking humans.

After the brat was done dicking around and he was finally able to get his worthy sparring opponent back, the brat was too damn distracted to put up much of an effort, wasting his cuntfucking time really. 'If that brat isn't going to fucking fight me seriously then she shouldn't even bloody bother sparring,' thought Vegeta as he went through another series of punches and kicks, getting low to the floor and sweeping the legs out from under his imaginary sparring partner. While all true, Vegeta failed to acknowledge the fact that even though Gohanna wasn't one hundred percent focused on their fight, she still managed to kick his royal fucking ass all around the gravity chamber and back again. It was just damn insulting that she didn't put up her normal effort. 'I can take a fucking hit,' Vegeta thought as he did a back flip that led into another series of punches and kicks.

But the signs were there, Kakarott's oldest brat had chosen, 'At least her Saiyan side has chosen a suitable fucking mate.' Vegeta grabbed the head of his invisible opponent and slammed it into his knee. The brat's predicament vaguely reminded him of his resistance to mate with his woman. That blue hair and fiery passion had captured his Saiyan interest long before he had allowed himself to succumb to her damn human charms. Rational Saiyan logic dictated that the Prince of all Saiyans should never bloody lower himself to accept a lowly human as his mate. But bestial Saiyan instincts have shitfucking little to do with any form of logic. The Saiyan heart will take what it wants, whether it has permission from the damn brain or not. It can't be fucking suppressed no matter how bloody hard you try.

Dende's bleeding dick, he had learned that the hard way when his fucking buried desires had grown too numerous for him to continue to deny. He had fucked his woman hard on the floor of his gravity chamber, claiming her forever in the process. It was perhaps the most undignified way to claim a mate and perhaps the most savage, raw sexual encounter he had ever had. It was a good thing his woman liked his more bestial side or there would have been cuntfucking dire consequences for his primal actions. It was far safer for Saiyans to embrace their desires. As shitty as it is, not all partners could bloody well handle the rough treatment, nor would the last of his noble fucking race have his subconscious restraint and willpower gained from years of mental training under that bastard Frieza's reign.

No, it was better if what was left of the damn Saiyan race learned to embrace the desires that their more primal fucking side created than to risk the worst. It wouldn't be shits and fucking giggles if a Saiyan killed its intended. No, they wouldn't be able to bloody live with their cocksucking selves. They would slowly wither away and become little more than a hollow fucking shell of what they once were before dying. It was a slow and fucking painful way to die, lacking any type of honor or pride, and Vegeta was damn well pleased he had never had to witness it firsthand.

'The next time I see that brat, I'll advise her against restraining her cocksucking Saiyan instincts and desires,' with that thought Vegeta counted off his good fucking deed for the month. Why he had allowed his woman to fucking talk him into completing at least one good deed every month, he didn't damn well know, but somehow she had managed to coax the cuntfucking promise out from between his lips. So it was more of a bloody bet, but either way he had given his damn word and he couldn't take it back without hurting his honor and pride. Moving into another series of complex maneuvers intertwined with punches, kicks and ki blasts, Vegeta heard the view screen sound before the face of his mate appeared.

"Vegeta come back to bed," his woman spoke before re-adjusting her robes. "I have an executive meeting early tomorrow morning and you know I don't sleep well without you. You wouldn't want me to fall asleep in my own meeting now would you?"

"Woman, I'm in the middle of my training. I'll be up when I bloody finish," Vegeta replied as he saw his mate huff in a flurry of motion, then stormed back upstairs to their room. But when the screen went blank, Vegeta headed to the center of the room, shutting the gravity machine down before he went into the bathroom connected to the gravity chamber to get a quick shower. Drying off, Vegeta grabbed a pair of black shorts and put them on. 'I wonder who the worthy fucker is? Who can capture that brat's Saiyan heart?' Vegeta questioned as he left the gravity chamber and headed up to his room to join his mate in bed. 'Maybe I should tell the woman about my good deed now. That always makes her happy,' Vegeta thought as he reached his bedroom and opened the door. 'No, I think I'll let her sleep. Maybe in the morning,' and with that Vegeta joined his mate in their bed, wrapping her up in his protective embrace.

Elsewhere, a demi-Saiyan tossed and turned in her twin size bed. A primal moan escaped her throat with each sudden twist. Body covered in sweat as her limbs lay akimbo across the navy blue sheets of her bed, Gohanna jerked awake in one quick motion. Right arm extended as she hastily sat up gasping for air while the knuckles on her left hand turned white from clutching at the sheets below her. The Saiyan-human hybrid was up and slowly attempting to bring her haggard breathing back under control. With a sigh, she ran a hand down her face. "Not again," she said to no one as she grabbed the edge of her sheets and threw them off of her. It was the fifth night in a row that she had been plagued by the same dream, a dream that with each repetition became more and more real, more graphic, more detailed. Now she could remember tastes and smells with horrifying clarity. She remembered the frantic touch of lithe hands and the desperate moans escaping from hoarse lips. It was a sexual encounter that she'd never had and it was an encounter she'd never forget.

Gohanna moaned in frustration as she recounted the details of the night's dream. Tonight had felt so real. It was as if Videl had been right there beneath her and over her and inside of her. She could taste the sweat as it dripped from Videl's body. Hear the uneven cadence of her heart as it pounded frantically against her own. It had been invigorating, the most pleasant and yet the most unpleasant sensation she'd ever felt. And then suddenly just before she could reach a sense of completion, satisfaction, she'd been thrown from her sleep. Thrown by the sheer intensity and left in a state of heightened arousal. Wanting something she'd never wanted before. Needing something more, yet unsure if it was something she was allowed to have. It was completely frustrating.

'I shouldn't want you so much,' Gohanna thought as she got out of bed, feet gently hitting the cool wood panels as she slid from beneath the warm confines of her bed. She knew it was inappropriate to dream so passionately about a member of the same sex, but she couldn't help it. She could stop herself from wanting Videl in the waking world, but she couldn't control her dreams no matter how hard she tried. It just didn't work that way.

'If only I was born a boy, then I wouldn't have this problem,' Gohanna thought as she strode over to her dresser. 'I could just go up to Videl, tell her how I feel, then take her to an empty supply closet and grope her like there was no tomorrow.' Gohanna grabbed the nearest gi and put it on, it was black and one of the many dark colored gi she owned. Glancing at the clock on her nightstand, she read the time, 'One thirteen, Dende why me?' There was absolutely no way she would get back to sleep, not now, not after that dream. She had just lost nearly two precious hours of sleep. Sleep she didn't get enough of with her rigorous morning training schedule. Walking back over to her nightstand, Gohanna turned off the alarm that was supposed to get her up at three o'clock. There would be no need for that tonight.

Gohanna walked over to her window and looked out towards the still black sky. At least it was a pleasant night, she thought as she gazed up at the nearly full moon illuminating the world below. In moments she had the window open and was hopping out of it. Flying towards her usual training grounds, Gohanna sighed. Hopping out windows was most definitely not her idea of a great start to the day, but it couldn't be helped. Her mother was just too light of a sleeper for her to escape any other way this early in the morning. Gohanna took a mental pause, curious how daily jumping out of windows would affect her psyche in the future. She couldn't possibly be forming good habits by sneaking out her window on a regular basis.

Shrugging the thought aside, Gohanna touched down in the middle of the clearing, a clearing as familiar to her as the back of her hand. With a quiet sigh, she began her morning workout. Stretching first to loosen up her muscles and relieve the residual tension from this morning's dream. Slowly she worked each muscle while trying to keep her mind off of the vivid fantasy that had ripped her from blissful oblivion. She failed as she slipped into the first position of her set of katas. Gracefully, deliberately running through each kata at an exaggerated pace her mind wondered to the girl she was desperately trying to forget. Each controlled movement reminded her of Videl. It was that very control that she admired. It enthralled her, the way her body twisted and turned, flawless in each movement, gracefully at every turn, every bend. Gohanna slowed her pace as she tried to bring her mind back into focus. She couldn't allow herself to get sloppy, couldn't allow her own desires to draw her focus away from the current task. She needed to be master of her body's movements. She had to be.

Yet she couldn't stop herself. She couldn't get the image of Videl's graceful movements out of her mind, the flexibility that rivaled a sapling tree bending and twisting as if guided by some unseen force. It was like nothing she'd ever seen before. So different from the rigid stances she'd grown use to, so removed from that stiffness that prevailed in all the techniques that she'd ever been taught. It was as if Videl was the very flow itself, the moving water, rapid and strong but forever changing. It made it seem as if everyone else was just a stone in the river, blocking the path un-movingly yet never really affecting the flow. And it made sense Gohanna thought as she forced her senses to focus on one point, blocking out all other sensations. Videl was petite and her fighting style reflected that fact. At a little under five feet one she barely reached her chest yet size didn't seem to factor into her strength. No, the power was there, but her style added to its effect. It allowed her to adapt to taller opponents with longer reach. It allowed her to compensate for their larger mass, allowing her to use each powerful hit effectively instead of wasting energy on fruitless attacks. And as a result, Videl was a force to be reckoned with, a fury of power and speed that bested her opponents on pure skill. She was formidable in a way that would allow her to defeat opponents far stronger than herself if she ever felt so inclined. However Gohanna highly doubted that she ever would. She was just too stubborn to admit being weaker than someone else.

Gohanna brought her focus back to her forms. Ignoring the pleased feeling she felt at knowing that she towered over Videl. Ignoring the sense of power and control it gave her knowing that it was false. No one controlled Videl. No matter how small Videl was she was always larger than life. Always capable of making a giant feel two inches tall with but a look, a piercing stare that saw more than imaginable. When Videl looked at you, it was with more than just her eyes. She bore into you with her very soul, dominating you, breaking you. So Gohanna wasn't foolish enough to think that she had some form of control over Videl. She didn't mess with Videl because nobody did. At least she tried not to, but it was so hard to go along with the masses, putting her head down and looking away when Videl was in one of her moods. The same mood that had sent a poor kid running, screaming, crying, calling out for his mother, a kid only slightly younger that herself, a second year student standing just a few inches shorter than her over six foot frame. He ran away in tears without a single word needing to pass from Videl's lips. No, you didn't mess with Videl.

But it surprised her how effected she was by Videl's display of power, how aroused it left her, boiling her blood as she shamelessly watched. Just thinking about it almost caused her to stumble as she trained. Imagining Videl's unrivaled ability to intimidate, it left her nearly breathless. Gohanna finished her last kata with a hesitant breath, reigning in her wayward emotions as she prepared to do them again. She needed to separate herself from her emotions, break away from her rebellious thoughts. It was an ability that separated the experienced fighters from the novice, something she use to be good at, at least that was true before she met Videl. Now as she moved with speeds that could just barely be seen by the untrained human eye, she found herself once again enthralled by the mere idea of Videl. She was obsessed with being Saiya-girl, obsessed by the prospect of watching Videl fight, watching her bend over backwards and twist to avoid attacks. Gazing in rampant attention as Videl gracefully and fluidly out maneuvered her opponents. It was intoxicating just to watch and she could only dream about what it would feel like to participate, to fight against the grace of a dancer and the flexibility of a gymnast, to move against Videl in a deadly dance of violence. Gohanna's nostrils flared at her newest obsession. There was no doubt in her mind how lucky she truly was. Videl could definitely protect herself.

Gohanna violently released the breath she'd unknowingly held as she moved into the next kata, no longer attempting to separate Videl from her thoughts. Fighting Videl would be an experience. 'Exhilarating,' was the only word she thought could best describe it, but it was more than that. As Gohanna pushed against her limits, her primal Saiyan instincts pushed against her restraints, lashing out at the mere idea of fully testing Videl's battle prowess. Every part of her wanted to push Videl. Push her past any limit she'd set for herself. Push her beyond every dream she'd ever had because she knew that she could handle it. The small voice at the back of her mind kept telling her that with just the smallest amount of training, with minimal instruction in ki manipulation Videl could move past average human limitations. She would easily meet and surpass the strongest of the human z warriors. It would be the accomplishment of a life time, to take the novice with so much potential and make her invincible, make her into an opponent worth fighting. Her blood boiled at the prospect.

'Of course I'll never get the chance to train Videl in the art of ki manipulation,' Gohanna thought as she finished the last set of katas, preparing to focus her movements in order to complete the sets again. Faster she moved, fueling each kata with the frustration of her situation. No matter how much she might want to forget, she could not ignore her commitment to the rest of the z warriors. Moving as quickly as she could without ascending to a Super Saiyan, Gohanna lashed out with each kata. There was just no way that any of the z warriors would agree to Videl's training. Not some unknown outsider. And especially not the daughter of the man who took the credit for defeating Cell. They would forever hold a grudge over fame she rightly deserved, but didn't want. Her muscles strained as she moved from kata to kata. It just wasn't fair. She had so little control over her own life, not with Cell and not with Videl.

Gohanna sighed as she vaguely contemplated just not telling the other warriors. Who would it hurt? It wasn't like they saw each other frequently. It wasn't like they paid attention to TV gossip either. They would never know. A dark thought briefly crossed her mind, but she quickly pushed it away. There was no way she could lie to the other z warriors, and it just wouldn't do to keep secrets from them. They were her family after all. Even when it wasn't their business, it was still their business, still their right to know.

Gohanna shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't like she was in any position to train Videl either. She just couldn't trust herself with that type of temptation. Alone with Videl for hours, both cloaked in sweat from a vigorous workout, it all spelled disaster. Gohanna was liable to jump the poor girl the moment she started to breath heavily. Heck, it probably wouldn't take that long before she managed to lose control. Not when they'd be working on the same activity that seemed to intoxicate her beyond rational thought. No, the lapse of control would be quick, and whatever disfigured mass was left after Videl was through with her would be beyond recognition. Videl had destroyed people for a lot less. Nope, any type of inappropriate infraction on personal space and respectable conduct towards a member of the same gender would be taken very poorly by a one Miss Videl Satan. Hell, that type of conduct probably wouldn't be acceptable if Gohanna was a 'he' instead of a 'she'. You just couldn't tell with Videl. She was like a secret diary that you couldn't open unless you had the key no matter how powerful you were and no one seemed to have the key to open Videl up, not even her closest friends Erasa and Sharpner.

Finishing her forms, Gohanna moved on to fighting her favorite invisible opponent, herself. She always imagined it was her on the receiving end of each blow she gave. It was her way of punishing herself for failing her father, when she should have finished Cell off during his stupid games instead of offering that bastard another chance. Not everyone deserved a second chance and Cell had proved that in the end by attempting to blow up the earth when he realized he couldn't win. If only she had listened to her father and finished Cell off quickly then maybe he would still be here, but that was the past and it couldn't be changed. The only good thing that had occurred from her ignoring her father's plea to end Cell's life was that Eighteen's life had been saved in the process. Krillin was happy and there was another member to their group, Krillin's little girl Maron. And cute little Maron was the little sister she'd never have.

But just because people were happy didn't mean Gohanna could let herself forget what her failure had cost, her mother's husband, her little brother's father, and the solid rock that every member of the z warriors leaned on, Goku. He meant so much to them and Gohanna wouldn't let herself forget, ever. So every time she faced her invisible opponent she imagined it was her face she was pounding in and her body she was beating. There had to be some punishment for her actions after all.

As the sun peaked around the mountain tops, Gohanna glanced at her watch, 'Five twenty-three, better wrap it up,' and with that thought Gohanna threw another series of punches and kicks, sweeping low then rolling into a back spring before turning around with a high kick. Breathing hard, Gohanna did a couple more back springs before setting into a run back to the house. It was a good fifty miles away, so it made for a good cool down run. Reaching the front door Gohanna glanced at her watch again, 'Good, five thirty exactly,' she thought before jumping up to her window and heading in for a quick shower. She may have woken up earlier than normal but at least she was able to get in a good workout. 'I guess it's like mother always says, there's always a silver lining.'

An hour later Gohanna had had her shower, changed into her school clothes and had consumed the large amounts of food that she called a breakfast. It was finally time to get to school, so with a click of a button Gohanna changed into her alternate persona Saiya-girl and took off towards Satan City. That was one of the perks of having a superhero persona with a costume, she could fly around all she wanted without the fear that people would think she was a freak. It was all semantics and it made all the difference. Where once she would have been seen as a monster, now she was a superhero. She could use all the powers she wanted under the guise of Saiya-girl and that knowledge comforted her greatly, giving her a sense of freedom. Even better, she could get to school a lot faster. Now it only took ten minutes to travel from the 439 mountain area to Orange Star High School without ascending to Super Saiyan. Ascending would see her traveling the distance in less than half that time.

She now worried about being late to school less on a regular day without morning crime fighting. If the bad guys were up early then she would either let Videl take care of it, least she be in a foul mood, or she would have to knock it out of the way quickly. Gohanna had rapidly learned in the first week of school that Videl was a whole lot grumpier and suspicious when Saiya-girl took her morning crime fighting away. If Videl never received the call from the police chief then she might be okay, but that was only until she heard the gossip in the morning about Saiya-girl's exploits. As soon as she discovered that Saiya-girl had taken her morning crime fight, then she'd be in a horribly foul mood. It was just safer for everyone involved to let Videl have her morning crime fighting.

Of course Gohanna quietly suspected that morning crime fighting for Videl was like a morning exercise. She needed to relieve the night's tension and to properly prepare for the day like when dancers locked themselves in a room, music blaring, after a long day. Videl was a fighter and like all fighters she needed to just lose herself in a good spar to relieve the stress of the world. After all there was only so much you can accomplish by yourself. Gohanna suspected what Videl really needed was a proper sparring partner so she could get an adequate morning workout. However, she wasn't about to make that particular suggestion to Videl directly. No, she would rather live to see another sunrise. It also didn't hurt that she was rather fond of the way her face was currently arranged.

Gohanna ran a hand nervously across her face in hopes of reminding herself why it would be a very bad idea to piss off Videl only to be met with cool re-enforced polymer. 'That's right I'm Saiya-girl right now. I've got to remember that,' she thought as she arrived at the school without incident. She didn't really need the reassurance anyway. Checking the rooftop for any wondering eyes, Gohanna found that the coast was clear and hit the button that hid her outfit. Jogging down the stairs from the rooftop, Gohanna made her way to her classroom and as had become customary, plopped into the seat next to Erasa, right on the aisle. Erasa was gabbing away a mile a minute. What she was talking about could be any one's guess Gohanna thought as she sat dumfounded at the auditory overload, but slowly she was able to absorb the conversation. Finally after a minute or two of adjustment to Erasa's talking speed, Gohanna was able to catch up and even add her two cents in with the resident gossip queen. Being a girl was so difficult at times, but at least she could keep up with gossip. If she had been a boy, she would have been hopelessly lost, like Sharpner who just sat there completely zoned out until one of his male buddies got to class. What could she say? It was just the way of life.

Meanwhile, Videl was just getting to class, running a little late because of her early morning rendezvous with her papa's punching bags. She just couldn't seem to get a good night's sleep any more. She had been pounding the hell out of one of her papa's punching bags when as the bag burst open she glanced at the clock only to find it was six forty-two and if she wanted to grab breakfast then she was going to have to book it to her room then hop into the shower for the quickest wash she had ever had. It wasn't the most relaxing shower but it did the job. She was clean and into her clothes in a little under ten minutes and down to the kitchen in an instant. Olivia didn't even bother with the standard probing questions. She just told Videl to eat and said papa had already finished with this worried look on her face that only made Videl want to confide in her so she could stop worrying.

So after a smaller breakfast than she would have preferred, Videl raced out of her home with record breaking speed. Decapsulizing one of her cars then starting it up would have taken too long and early morning traffic would only slow her down so she ended up racing to school on foot. When Videl finally made it to her classroom she still had seven minutes to spare before Mr. Stone was expected to be there.

"Hey Videl," Erasa greeted when she saw her long time best friend walking to her seat. "You're totally cutting it close today aren't you?" It was an innocent question, but it still brought a light blush to Videl's face as she remembered exactly why she was late. It was a good thing that Erasa thought that her best friend was just a little embarrassed that she was so late and didn't think much of what could have caused it. It helped that Erasa didn't notice how Videl's eyes glanced at Son for the briefest of seconds before returning to rest on her best friend.

"Hai, I kind of am," Videl admitted as she took her seat next to Erasa. "I lost track of time and barely had time to get ready for the day before I absolutely had to rush out of the house."

"Oh my gosh, I like totally know what you mean," Erasa said as she grabbed her purse to check her make-up one more time. She normally would have done so earlier, but she was just so completely caught up in the latest gossip that it simply slipped her mind. "Last year I like wasted loads of time in front of the mirror. I was totally late to class like almost every day."

"I remember that. Mr. Hanso was so angry with your 'failure' to show up to class on time that he always gave you extra work to do," Videl replied with a slight smile as she watched Erasa close her mirror, apparently happy with what she saw.

"Hai, hai, well let's stop gabbing about me," Erasa turned in her seat so that she could make sure all of her friends could hear her. "I've just heard from like the most reliable source I have that Aspen's totally having a party this Friday. Emma overheard from Kelly who gabbed to Austin who heard directly from Aspen that his parents are going out of town this weekend so he's throwing another awesome party, but that totally doesn't matter," Erasa waved her hand in the air as if to wipe away the importance of absent parents. "What matters is if you guys are coming," she turned to look her friends in the eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Of course, we're coming," Sharpner said, speaking for all of his friends even if he knew that they might not actually want to go.

"Speak for yourself Sharpner," Videl snapped. "I don't know if I can go. I'm going to have to ask papa," Videl said far more nicely as she turned to face Erasa, ignoring Sharpner completely.

"Oh, your dad's totally going to let you go," Erasa said waving off Videl's concerns. "Even if he says no, you can just like ask Ms. Olivia. She lets you do absolutely anything you want."

"Erasa," Videl sighed, "I can't do that. That's called taking advantage of people. I like Olivia I don't want to take advantage of her."

"Ah, who's Ms. Olivia?" Gohanna asked awkwardly not familiar with Videl's family.

"Yeah, you would be like completely out of the loop on this Hanna-chan," Erasa said as she turned to Gohanna. After seeing Gohanna nod her head, Erasa continued, "She's like the head of the Satan household. Her word is definitely law, like not even Mr. Satan crosses her."

"Erasa's right," Videl added seeing the confused look still plastered to Gohanna's face. "Papa trusts Olivia so completely that if she said that jumping off a bridge would be beneficial to his health, he'd grab the bungee cords himself and head to the nearest bridge. He'd probably cancel all his appointment for the day while he was at it so he could focus his complete attention on jumping off the bridge. Not that she would ever suggest anything like that though."

"Wow, she seems…I don't know, maybe I'll have to meet her first," Gohanna said, unable to grasp the words that successfully articulated the way she saw this Ms. Olivia woman. 'She must have a lot of influence in Videl's life though for Videl to speak so highly of her,' Gohanna thought as she waited for the conversation to continue.

"Anyway," Erasa said, "it totally won't happen. You know your dad's going to let you go." Videl huffed in defeat as she accepted that she was probably going to have to go to Aspen's stupid party. "What about you, Hanna-chan? You just have to come," Erasa nearly begged, unwilling to let her newest friend miss out on a must attend social event.

"I don't think my mother would let me," Gohanna squirmed under her friends' stares.

"Why not?" Sharpner asked as he flexed his biceps at the girls a couple rows down, flashing a smile that made them melt into their seats.

"Well, the party's not going to be chaperoned for one thing, and my mother is kind of strict," Gohanna answered, trying to be as vague as possible. While those arguments were entirely true, Gohanna knew that you could never guess what her mother was going to do all of the time. You could guess the majority of what she would do and how she would react, but there were those times that her mother would catch the world off guard and do something completely different. And Gohanna had a feeling that this party would be one of those instances.

"You should totally ask her first before counting yourself completely out," Erasa advised. "You never know, she might like totally surprise you." Erasa would never cease to amaze Gohanna with how right she could unknowingly be sometimes.

"Hai, you're probably right. I'll ask first," Gohanna conceded as she watched Mr. Stone finally walk through the door. He was running a little late.

'Damn, another couple of minutes and we would have had a free period, bummer,' thought Sharpner as he got out his history notebook.

"You have to like promise me you'll tell me what she says tomorrow Hanna-chan," Erasa pleaded as she too took out her notebook as well.

"I will, I will," Gohanna said as she grabbed a one and a half inch three ring binder from her bag. It contained all of the history notes she had taken during class, the notes she had taken at home, which covered far more material than her class notes, and the homework assignments for this month and the next, which she had of course already completed.

Looking over Videl shook her head. 'That girl is an overachiever,' Videl thought as she looked at her own notes, all of which fit into a regular notebook like the majority of the kids in the class. 'She makes the rest of us look bad,' Videl thought as she remember when she had tried to get notes for the Advanced Biology and the Advanced Physics classes she had missed fighting a group of terrorists. Son had apologized when she had handed her five pages of Advanced Biology notes, front to back, written in the annoyingly tiny script that Son liked to use, saying she had missed the class because she was sick and only managed to get two other students' notes that she had added to her own notes she had written at home. Videl had never written so many notes for one day of one class in her entire life and Son was apologizing for the brevity of the notes.

But then Videl understood when she got a look at Son's Advanced Physics notes for the day before. It was the class she hadn't missed. Son's notes were more like a fifteen page dissertation front to back on the topic discussed that day, exploring each concept in greater depth than what was covered in class and elaborating on each theory Mr. Negama had given in class. There was even some discussion on topics Videl was sure Mr. Negama hadn't even mentioned. They were related to the overall concepts Videl thought that Mr. Negama had touched on but they were too far advanced for even an Advanced Physics class to cover.

All together they were really good notes, but it was just too much for a sane person to go through. And that was one of the reasons Son puzzled her so much. She was just so weird, so strange, so different and definitely an overachiever. 'Who has the time to write all those notes anyway?' thought Videl as she listened to Mr. Stone. That last test was challenging, although she had still managed to score high marks, Videl didn't want to test her luck.

And so class continued with most of the students studiously jotting down notes as Mr. Stone proceeded with his lecture. Although Gohanna found herself struggling to keep her eyes open, she managed to make it through the class without too much trouble. The day passed swiftly, with no police emergencies that required Videl's assistance and no deathly ill looking Gohanna seeking to go to the bathroom or nurses' station. At the start of their last class, gym, Gohanna was suddenly reminded that she had to go to Bulma's after school to get something for her mother. She didn't know what it was and frankly she didn't really care. She was just glad that they were doing a really easy workout in gym class because there was no doubt in her mind that Vegeta would demand a sparring match. He could be in any type of mood, you just didn't know until he was standing right in front of you. Either way it was always best to arrive in top form. So Gohanna was particularly glad that today would just be some kind of fitness test that would require little to no effort from her to complete with a decent score, if not perfect. Gohanna only needed to avoid doing anything too abnormal so as not to give Videl any more reasons to hound her. Videl was already suspicious of her for some unknown reason, so she'd decided ahead of time to focus on not getting perfect scores on the fitness test.

Quickly changing into her gym uniform, a pair of shorts so small that they barely covered the essentials and a long sleeves t-shirt Gohanna left the locker room ready for class. 'I wonder what type of pervert authorized this outfit?' Gohanna wondered for the tenth time. 'The guy's get to wear sweat pants and we have to wear short shorts. Someone had to orchestrate this, and I'll bet they're a perverted old man.' "Stupid perverts," Gohanna muttered. Elsewhere, an old man sneezed, 'Damn, someone must be talking about me again.'

Coach Carlson blew his whistle signaling the start of class. "Okay ladies and gentlemen, let's get started," Mr. Carlson said as everyone gathered around. "Now ladies are on the left and guys on the right. Mrs. Callaghan will be with you ladies in a moment."

As everyone began to split up, Gohanna caught Sharpner flexing his arms for another pair of girls, making them giggle. 'Doesn't he have something better to do, then flex his muscle,' thought Gohanna as she walked over to the left-side of the gym.

Clearly Videl agreed as she yelled, "Sharpner, stop fooling around will you."

"Of course," Sharpner replied, "anything for my girl."

Gohanna could hear Videl growl in frustration as she finally made it to the other side. 'Man, Sharpner's probably only still alive because of luck,' thought Gohanna as she saw the murderous look in Videl's eyes. 'She's going to be scoring high today.'

Mrs. Callaghan finally joined them as she walked up in causal gym clothes, clipboard in hand. "Let's get started," she said as she glanced over the girls, her eyes resting on Gohanna who seemed to almost tower over the other girls around her. 'That girl is tall. Taller than me and I'm a tall woman. I wonder if she's on the basketball team,' Mrs. Callaghan thought as she let her mind wonder a bit. "Ok, the first event we're going to test is running. You ladies are going to have to run a mile while I time you. Good time is about seven minutes, but if you can do it in under nine then you get a passing mark. So go line up on the track." The girls headed over to the track as instructed to join the boys who were already lined up.

"I'm going to beat you this time Videl!" Sharpner called out as he got ready at the starting line.

"Not likely," Videl replied as she too got ready at the starting line. She was determined to run it in under four minutes and she knew Sharpner wouldn't be able to keep up with that speed. For years Sharpner and Videl had competed in gym class and on the playground, even before her papa was the world champ and savior, and still Sharpner had yet to beat her. From the fastest monkey-bar climber in their first year of elementary school to now they had always competed. Their fierce competition was how they became friends and even led Sharpner to be one of her papa's prized students.

Gohanna looked over at the two in amusement, wondering how long they had been competing with each other. She highly doubted that Videl would notice her time with the level of focus she felt from her, but just to be on the safe side she planned to run it in a little under seven minutes. She wasn't entirely sure if she could jog a mile any slower.

In a matter of minutes, everyone was lined up and ready to go. "Alright, ready, go!" Coach Carlson announced, starting the run. Videl took off like a bolt with Sharpner lagging behind. It was clear to everyone that Sharpner was going to lose as the rest of the class set off at a normal speed, the guys moving a bit faster than the girls. Videl was around the track in a matter of seconds as Sharpner struggled to keep up, barely hanging on for the first lap, but as the second lap came to a close and Videl was no closer to slowing down, Sharpner knew he had lost. He couldn't run that fast and no matter how hard he pushed himself, he just couldn't get his legs to move any faster. But he didn't stop trying. He continued to push himself even as he began to slow willing himself to make the most of this run. He was halfway through the third lap when he saw Videl coming up behind him. 'She's going to pass me. Can my humiliation get any worse,' Sharpner thought as Videl zipped by him to finish her mile in record time. Sighing internally, Sharpner closed his eyes and pushed on, forcing himself to at least beat his own personal record. It only took about another minute before Sharpner was done with his, nearly collapsing at the finish-line.

"So how long did it take you?" Sharpner asked, breathing hard from the fastest mile he had ever run.

"Three fifteen," Videl said between haggard breaths. It took her another few seconds to completely get her breathing back under control.

"What! You ran a mile in three minutes and fifteen seconds. No wonder I couldn't keep up. Mine was four minutes and eight seconds and that's a fast time," Sharpner exclaimed, shocked that his short friend next to him could move that fast. 'What would her time be if she had longer legs and a bigger stride?' Sharpner mentally questioned already moving past the disappointment at losing another competition.

"Hai, it was pretty fast," Videl agreed as if running that fast wasn't all that amazing of an achievement.

About another minute after Sharpner had finished some of the faster boys started to finish and a little later the girls started to finish. Gohanna joined them after jogging her mile at an agonizingly slow pace, but she had reached her goal.

"Hey cutie, when'd you finish?" Sharpner asked as he saw Gohanna walk up to them.

"A little while ago," Gohanna said completely missing the fact that Sharpner had wanted her time.

"No, you idiot. What time did you finish?" Videl said rolling her eyes at the two.

"Oh, about six minutes and forty-two seconds, at least I think that's what it was," Gohanna said as she put a finger to her chin.

'Weird,' Videl thought, 'she doesn't even look like she broke a sweat. Was she even trying?' Videl's eyes narrowed in suspicion and her mouth opened, but Sharpner interrupted her.

"Cool," Sharpner said in his lazy way. "That's a fast time for a girl."

"Thanks Sharpner," Gohanna replied as she looked out at the track. Erasa was on her last lap.

Finishing up Erasa came off the track, breathing hard. "Hey guys," she greeted in between labored breathes. "I finish in eight minutes and thirty-three seconds, what'd you think?"

"That's an amazing time Erasa," Videl said as she looked over at her friend.

"Hai, Videl's right. That is a good time," Gohanna agreed as she plopped down in the grass waiting for the last of the girls to finish up.

After the run, the guys and girls split up again. "Okay, ladies now we're going to do sets of pushups and sit ups before going in for the day. Tomorrow we'll be doing more of this," Mrs. Callaghan said as she took out her clipboard. "Line up!"

And so gym class went on with Videl speeding through the highest of the requirements and Gohanna slowly making it close to the highest requirements. She couldn't make it look easy or Videl would get suspicious although Gohanna had a nagging feeling in the back of her head that Videl already was suspicious and that no amount of caution on her part would ease any of it away.

When the last bell rang, Gohanna headed to her locker. "Hey, Hanna-chan, wait up," Erasa called after her as Videl slid in next to her to get into her locker.

"What's up?" Gohanna questioned as she slid some of her books into her locker, she already had a set of similar books at home and didn't really need to bring any of them home.

"What are you doing after school today?" Erasa asked as Sharpner slid up beside her, clearly he had already been to his locker.

"Oh, I was going to walk to a family friend's house. My mother wants me to pick something up for her there," Gohanna replied, not entirely sure where this conversation was going.

"Do you need to go like right away, because we were totally going to walk to the mall and hang out a bit. We wanted to know if you would totally join us," Erasa said.

Turning away from her locker, Videl added, "If you can't come, we can always walk with you. It can't possibly be that far away if you're going to walk." Videl wanted to see what Son would do. She had tried to follow her on her first day of school, but lost her in the process. If Son was going to the same place again today, then she wanted to see. Plus, she couldn't shake the feeling that Son was hiding something about this family friend of hers. This would be the perfect opportunity to find out what it was.

'Damn, we can't walk all the way over to West City, and I certainly can't take them to Capsule Corp. What am I going to do?' Gohanna thought as she searched for the appropriate response. "Ah, sure."

"Sure what?" Videl probed.

"Sure I'll go to the mall with you guys," Gohanna said thinking quickly. "I don't think my mother will mind if I'm a little late. She isn't expecting me home for a while now anyways."

Videl narrowed her eyes as she studied Son's face, 'Is she lying?' Videl thought, 'I don't think so.'

The truth was that her mother really wasn't expecting her home any time soon, but that was because Vegeta always wanted a spar when she was over and she couldn't leave without playing with Trunks. 'It's going to be a long night,' thought Gohanna as she closed her locker and followed her friends out of Orange Star High.

It took them ten minutes to reach the mall, bustling with people and when they did, Gohanna was awestruck. She had only ever been to the West City mall with Bulma and her mother. She had no idea that malls could be this huge, and West City mall was no joke.

"What you staring at?" Sharpner asked, "You never seen a mall before."

"Sharpner," Erasa chastised, hitting him on the arm, "Don't be such a meanie."

"Oh, I've only ever been to the West City mall," Gohanna replied shyly, a hand behind her head in typical Son fashion.

"Well that explains it," Videl added. "Satan City mall is one of the largest malls in the world."

"Yeah, that's why I totally _love_ coming here," Erasa gushed. "I never get bored."

So the small group walked around the mall, stopping at the food court to grab a bite to eat and talking along the way. They were all having a grand time until a shrill scream was heard in the background, rapidly followed by the wail of sirens. The group rushed out the nearest door only to see a building ablaze in flames. Rushing towards the building the group of friends began to get lost in the ever growing crowd.

"Guys, stay back," Videl ordered as she pushed forward, "I've got to see if I can help." And she was off breaking away from the group and heading towards the fire trucks at the front of the building.

"Videl," Gohanna whispered in worry as she watched her run off towards the blazing building. 'I have got to find a way to get away for a minute so I can help her.' But as Gohanna looked around her, she didn't see a way out. Every direction she looked was clogged with people so much so that she was pushed closer to her small group of friends. Standing this close to them, there would be no way to sneak away without them noticing. It looked like she was going to have to wait for something to distract them.

"I sure hope Videl's going to be okay," Erasa said quietly as both Sharpner and Gohanna nodded in agreement. None of them wished to see their friend hurt.

When Videl reached the fire trucks she learned the horrible news, they didn't have a ladder long enough to reach to top, that truck was on the other side of town being used. But there was still hope, if someone could reach the rooftop, then they could turn the valve for the water tank that was up there. With the water running, the smoke would die down enough for helicopters to fly in and get to anyone at the top of the building.

"I'll go up and do it," Videl said with steely resolve.

"But Videl, it's too dangerous," cried one of the firefighters.

"No, I'm small enough to get past the fire and strong enough to open the valve. I'm perfect for the job," Videl replied as she started off towards the door. The majority of the flames were at the top of the building so she didn't have a problem getting to up the building until she was four floors from the roof. Hearing screams and moans coming from one of the rooms, Videl made a detour. Knocking the door in with a swift kick, Videl ushered the people out of the room and down the way she had come.

"Thank you, Videl, thank you," an older woman said as she came out of the room, but there wasn't any time to respond as Videl made her way to the next floor, stopping to kick down a door or quickly snuff out a fire so another group of people could get out of the building. Reaching the last floor that separated her and the water tanker, Videl was momentarily stopped by a falling beam.

'Damn, that was close,' Videl thought as she conjured up a way to get around the beam. Then it hit her, taking a couple of steps back Videl raced forward flipping over the beam in a tight ball. Landing on the other side, Videl was about to continue when she heard a cry from the next room. Racing to the room, Videl kicked open the door to find a little girl huddled in a corner.

"Come on," Videl urged as she tried to think of what she was going to do with the girl.

Tears in her eyes the little girl shook her head, "I can't," she sniffles out. "It hurts too much."

Videl glanced down to see the girl's swollen ankle. 'Damn, it looks broken. What am I going to do now?' The situation wasn't looking good and Videl was rapidly running out of time. "I'll carry you down, how does that sound?"

"I guess," the little girl looked gloomy, her nose was runny and tears were still making their way down her face. Walking over Videl gently picked her up.

"Now, you're going to have to ride on my back," Videl instructed as she maneuvered the little girl around. "Hold on to my neck. Hold on tightly." Once the little girl was situated on Videl's back, Videl set back out to complete her task, kicking open the door to the roof and swiftly moving across the rooftop. The roof was covered in flames and a small group of people were huddled together on the only side of the building situated as far from the majority of the flames as possible. There were more people than Videl had anticipated and the fire was only eating away at more and more of the untouched rooftop, but Videl could hear the helicopters in the background. With any luck, everyone could be saved. All she had to do was open that water tanker. "I'm going to have to put you down for a moment, is that okay?"

"Hai," came the girl's weak reply.

Racing over to the small group, Videl set the little girl down against the wall as far away from the virtual inferno that made up the rest of the roof. "Don't let this little girl out of your sights," she commanded as she turned to the nearest person before she stood back up and headed back towards the tanker. It took no time at all to arrive in front of the one chance of survival that everyone on the rooftop had. Knowing the stakes, Videl wasted no time on assessing the situation. There was only one way off of this roof and she was it. Quickly putting her hands on the valve, Videl quickly retracted them. Kami-sama it was hot, but she couldn't, wouldn't let the burning heat stop her. Taking a deep breath, Videl placed her hands on the valve again, keeping them there despite the mind numbing heat that burned her through leather fingerless gloves, scorching her hands in the process. With all the strength she possessed, Videl turned the valve.

It didn't move at first, but Videl refused to let go and just give up. Failure was simply not an option. So she continued to turn and soon her diligence began to pay off as the valve began to budge. Slowly the valve turned and the sound of water began to replace the raging roar of the fire surrounding her until the tanker was gushing water at full blast. She'd done it. She'd opened the valve and with a hesitant step back she allowed herself to relax, allowing a satisfied smile to cross her face. Finally, that little girl and the rest of the building residence would be saved. It would be but a matter of moments now. All they had to do now was wait.

However all was not well, as she turned around to join the small group in their wait for a rescue, she heard a creak. Stopping, Videl turned back around only to see a scene that nearly stopped her heart. One of the beams that had been holding the tanker up was alight with flames and as a result falling apart. In mere seconds the whole tanker was likely to come down on her. Realizing what was about to happen, Videl could only stare in horror as the beam broke and the tanker start to fall. There was no way she could get out of the way fast enough, not with flames towering over her to either side of her. This was it. She was going to be crushed.

'I always knew I would die saving people,' Videl thought as she waited for the end oddly calm at the prospect of dying. She turned around and ducked close to the rooftop in hopes of minimizing the damage. 'I just didn't think it would be so soon,' she finished her thought as she waited. So Videl waited, and waited and then when it seemed like an eternity had passed she looked up to see a figure holding the fallen tanker above her. On closer inspection Videl noticed it was Saiya-girl and for the first time since the new hero had come on to the scene, she was happy to see her, thankful really.

…

It was the scariest moment of her life. More frightening then the fight with Frieza, more frightening then even Cell, all because she was helpless to do anything. Erasa and Sharpner never let her out of their sight, so she couldn't slip away and make sure Videl was safe. And it was driving her insane. While Gohanna was fully aware that Videl could take care of herself. That was against bad guys and goons. Enemies she could physically defeat under her own willpower and strength. This was a burning building. Not a person with a weakness to exploit. Not a monster, larger than life and threatening the world. This was a force of nature that would take more than strength and ingenuity to defeat. In fact, it wasn't likely that it could be defeated. So Gohanna was beyond herself with worry, because Videl had blindly raced into head first.

Waiting, all she could do was wait, until the loud sound of a beam crashing distracted her ever vigilant friends. Glass blew out of a tenth story window quickly followed by the red and orange glow of flames. The image was enough to distract Erasa and Sharpner as well as everyone else in the area and Gohanna didn't waste a second of the time allotted her. 'Finally', she thought as she quickly slipped away into the crowd, frantically searching for an empty alleyway. Seconds felt like hours but she was finally able to change into her costume without fear of wondering eyes. Hitting the button for her disguise, Gohanna rushed up into the air, shooting up into the sky as fast as her body would allow. When she finally made it to the top, she saw Videl at the tanker, twisting with all of her might despite the towering walls of flames surrounding her. At the sight of Videl's success, Gohanna sighed with relief. That was until she heard the creak of a beam about to fall. Shooting forward without thinking, she made it just in time to catch the falling tanker before it crushed Videl. Looking down she saw the one look that she didn't think she would ever see on Videl's face, gratitude. And it made all the worry worth it. Her world could turn again although she hadn't realized it had stopped. None of that mattered, because Videl was safe.

* * *

**AN**: Ok, if you were paying attention, this chapter circled around. Some of the things mentioned at the beginning were here at the end. And if you are really savvy then you'll know who's perspective will start off the next chapter. Go ahead and guess, it's not as hard as you might think. Anyways, as always, give me some feedback. I want to know what you think. So review, review, review.

_BloodRed13_


End file.
